


Starting XI

by Soccer_Sehun



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Sports, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Implied Mpreg, Kid!Sicheng, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Single Parents, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer_Sehun/pseuds/Soccer_Sehun
Summary: Seoul Dragons FC made headlines 30 years ago when the owner decided to create the first integrated Alpha/Beta/Omega football team in a sport that was dominated by mostly Alpha teams. 3 years later the club was at the height of its powers when it won the Primera Korean League championship. This was followed by a decade of success. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worst when other teams began buying their best Alpha and Omega players and other players outright refused to join them due to its integrated status. Now over two decades later the club is a shadow of its former self and is facing relegation this season and possible bankruptcy and are without a manager. Cue Do Kyungsoo, the grandson of the club’s owner and a young and upcoming omega manager, who’s been brought in to at least steer the club to safety before the season is over with. It’s going to take a lot of grit to whip this young team into shape and attempt to save the club but Kyungsoo is up to the task even if that means he has to put a few of the club’s stars in place including the club’s handsome captain and main striker Kris Wu. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Magnetic Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Soccer_Sehun here once again! I know its not From Eden (I'm in the process of writing new chapters for that too) but this time I give you my latest fic which has been bouncing around in my brain for a while lol. There aren't that many sports-related Exo fics let alone abo sports fics so I decided to write this bad boy. This will only be about 3-4 chapters long tbh. Anyways I know that was a lot to take in lol but I promise things will get way more interesting from here on out. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I love hearing from you guys so please let me know what you think! Until next time~

**_“Former football manager and legend of the game, Do Seunghoon, passes away at age 85, leaving behind a club in disarray and facing relegation.”_**  
  
The headlines had gone from bright and fanciful, just as his grandfather’s beloved football club that had once looked to the future became surrounded by darkness and uncertainty in the two decades since his grandfather had first abolished the rule barring omegas from playing for his club. Things had started off so brightly with the newly brought in omega players gelling perfectly with the alphas and betas that were already in the club. Now almost thirty years later, his grandfather was gone and the fate of his team in the top flight of Korean football was highly in doubt.  
  
“We will now begin reading the last will and testament of Do Seunghoon.” His grandfather’s lawyer said after he sat down at the desk in front of him. The old man had passed away a little over a week earlier. The doctors said that due to all the stress of running the club was too much for his heart and had led to a massive heart attack. Even though his grandfather was rather up there in age, it still was hard to believe he was gone. After all, he was the one who taught him everything about football and nurtured his love of it whenever both of his parents were busy with their own playing careers.  
  
“...As for my grandchildren…” That was when Kyungsoo’s attention snapped back to the lawyer who had been droning on the beginning formalities of his grandfather’s will and whatever he had left to his parents and his uncle’s family. “...Lastly, for my grandson Kyungsoo, I leave to you the sum of 5 billion won and the position of manager of the football club Seoul Dragons FC. I know this may surprise you but I believe that you truly are the right figure to manage and help guide my beloved team back on track.”  
  
To say Kyungsoo wasn’t the only surprised by the latter half of that sentence was an understatement. It didn’t help that the room suddenly felt ten times hotter than it already was and it seemed as though all eyes were on him. He had to will himself to calm down as the will  continued being read on for another half hour His grandfather couldn’t possibly have expected him, a twenty-six-year-old with barely a full season of coaching in the second division of football, to take over as manager of one of the most historically successful football teams in all of Asia. A hand on his shoulder broke him from the numerous thoughts crossing through his mind. He looked over to see his father giving him a look of concern.  
  
“If there are no objections then that concludes the reading of Do Seunghoon’s final will and testament. I’ll take my leave now in order to give you some privacy. With that, the grey-haired lawyer bowed to his father and uncle before leaving the room and leaving Kyungsoo with two pairs of eyes staring directly into the very depths of his soul…Okay so maybe he was exaggerating but that’s exactly how it felt at the moment.  
  
“Management is a hard business, Kyungsoo, are you sure you’re ready for this? After all, you only have one season of management in the lower leagues under your belt” His uncle remarked in a slightly condescending tone. “Taking over a club of this calibre in the position it is in currently would be a task for even the most experienced of managers, let alone someone your age or….status.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean, Uncle?” Kyungsoo sneered. “I managed to secure promotion in my first season as a manager at Gyeongju United anyways. Besides an omega manager isn’t as uncommon as it what it was twenty years ago”  
  
“Listen what he’s trying to say is that none of us are expecting you to actually take this position if you feel you’re not ready.” His father attempted to reassure him. “Yunho and I, as the co-chairmen of the club will gladly find another manager. All you have to do is tell us you don’t want this. I’m sure no one in the press has gotten a hold of this story yet so it’d be relatively easy for us to make it look like business as usual.” Of course, they’d be worried about the PR portion of this more than the actual club. He knew not to expect anything less from his family.  
  
Kyungsoo pondered his father’s words for a split before giving his reply “With all due respect to you and uncle Yunho, I fully intend on taking over as club manager for the Dragons, father. Grandpa chose me for this position and I plan on fulfilling his wishes.” He smirked once he practically saw his father and uncle’s jaws come unhinged. “I plan to sign all the paperwork tomorrow at noon during the press conference. Now if you’ll excuse me I must be on my way, after all, I need to alert my coaching staff that we’ll be swapping clubs.” He then made his way to exit the room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
“Kyungsoo, please reconsider. The margin for error is minimal, son. If you fail at this then not only will the club be relegated but it’ll be awfully hard for you to ever coach at the highest level of football.” And for moment Kyungsoo swore he could’ve seen a glimpse of his father’s usual cold facade fade away and be replaced with genuine concern for his son. However, his mind was made up and there was no way he’d be changing it.  
  
“I’m sorry, father, but my decision is final.” And with that he took his leave, making sure the door slammed behind him for emphasis. After going back to his car where his valet was waiting for him, Kyungsoo whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialled the first number he could think of. Currently, he felt like a giddy child waiting to show his newest toys off to his friends. He waited a moment before someone answered on the other end.  
  
“Kyungsoo? This had better be good, man. I’m kinda in the middle of something right now.” The deep voice replied gruffly.  
  
“Yeol, what are the chances you can meet me at my penthouse later on tonight? I’m going to send the others a message in the group chat too.” Kyungsoo attempted to contain his excitement.  
  
“Wait a second...Yo, aren’t you supposed to be at the old man’s funeral?” Chanyeol let out a grunt after asking said question.  
  
“Oh gross! What the fuck, Yeol, are you having fucking sex right now?” Another grunt was all the confirmation Kyungsoo needed. “Jesus fucking Christ, Chanyeol! Anyways be at my house in the next hour.” He stated before he rushed to hang up the phone. Today was a long day but it was only the first step in the next chapter of his life. He shot a text to the group chat since Chanyeol clearly was preoccupied.

 _DyoD12: Guys I may have a new job for us!!!!!_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _BumkeyKi: Fr?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _MrWorldWideHandsome: Please elaborate hyung_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _XiuminnieTan: Wait weren't you at your grandpa's funeral today?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _NaHak: Yeah how do you even get a job offer at one of those things????_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _SugaWater: Obvi he got a call and had to step out of the event. C’mon guys_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _TaoTao: Or maybe he got us jobs at the funeral home?!?!?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _DyoD12: What the fuck Tao_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _DyoD12: My grandpa named me in his will as the new manager of THE Seoul Dragons and I said yes_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _NaHak: !!!!!!!!_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _SugaWater: Are you like serious???_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _XiuminnieTan: That's fucking insane dude. Are dead people allowed to do that?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _DyoD12: Idk lemme go ask my grandpa…oh wait_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _MrWorldWideHandsome: But wait aren't they sitting in like 18th in the top flight hyung?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _BumkeyKi: Yeah and wasn't their last coach practically run out of there?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _DyoD12: Yes and Yes BUT if anybody can turn a team around I know it's us_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _TaoTao: Have you told Chanyeol hyung about this????_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _DyoD12: I told Chanyeol about it but that loser was a bit preoccupied._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _DyoD12: Guys please trust me we'll be amazing there….and I mayhaps have already told my dad and uncle that we'd take the job. Oopsy?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _MrWorldWideHandsome: YOU? WHAT THE FUCK_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _BumkeyKi: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK KYUNGSOO_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _NaHak: KYUNGSOO WTF_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _TaoTao: HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _XiuminnieTan: YOU LITTLE SHIT_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _SugaWater: You do realize that's a dick move right?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _DyoD12: Hey what can I do it was my grandpa's last wish?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _BumkeyKi: What do you mean??? You could say no dipshit? Like legit some of us have_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _DyoD12: guys just consider it please it'll be a dope payday at least_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _NaHak: Hmm I do like money_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _NaHak: I'm in_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _XiuminnieTan: fine but if we're fired I'm beating your ass dickhead_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Sugawater: you owe me for this hyung but I'm in_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _BumkeyKi: Fine._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _TaoTao: I'm innnnnnnn_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _MrWorldWideHandsome: my love of money overrules my anger at you rn hyung_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _DyoD12: I love y'all_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _BumkeyKi: Stfu dickhead_ _  
_

* * *

  
  
“Seoul Dragons FC would like to formally announce the appointment of Do Kyungsoo as the new manager of the club on a two-year contract deal.” The club’s spokeswoman, Solji, spoke cheerfully into the microphone even as a flurry of camera flashes went off around her. “He may be a relative newcomer but we believe he and his coaching staff can lead our wonderful club back in the right direction. And now without further ado, we’ll be taking questions from the journalists assembled here.”  
  
“Mr Do! Mr Do! Mr Do!” The flurry of journalists called out as they attempted to get his attention. It didn’t help that the constant sounds camera shutters clicking made it harder to hear anyone. From where he was sitting at the podium, Kyungsoo felt himself feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the noise.

Kyungsoo knew neither he nor Chanyeol were probably what the press corps were expecting to see when the formal press conference had been called. Considering the fact that he was sporting a bright red undercut and a pair of sneakers alongside his suit and Chanyeol also having flaming red hair in addition to the multiple tattoos and ear piercings, he figured they probably looked tbethe least likely managerial duo in football at the moment.

  
“Let’s start off when the journalist with the blonde hair up front,” Solji said in her usual cheery voice. The said journalist looked shocked at being chosen but then got on with his question.  
  
"My name is Jung Taekwoon from the Seoul Standard.” He fumbled through his notes before finding the notecard he was looking for. “Ah yes! Mr Do, even though you managed to achieve promotion in your first year of coaching with Gyeongju United last season, do you believe that coaching in the Primera Korean Division may have a larger learning curve than in the Second Division?  
  
‘Of course, that had to be the first question….’ Kyungsoo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the question.  
  
He quickly gathered his thoughts before flashing the crowd a confident smile “Of course there would be a learning curve with a position like this but I’m ready for a new challenge.” He then motioned next to him where Chanyeol was seated “The key to my success was never my coaching prowess but rather the help I received from members of my coaching staff, such as my assistant Chanyeol, and of course from the players. I’m only here to call out some directions on the touchline.” Satisfied with his answer and the subsequent laughter from the crowd, Kyungsoo leaned back in his chair as he awaited the next question.  
  
‘Jokes always make the atmosphere a little less tense.’  
  
However, Taekwoon was in no way phased by his attempts to lighten the mood. “Thank you for answering my question, Mr.Do. Before we move on I have one last question, if time permits it.” The bespectacled reporter waited for a nod of approval from Kyungsoo and once he received it continued on with his question “While I’m sure it’s no secret here that you also happen to be the grandson of the club founder and former owner of this team and the son of one of its current chairmen. Do you believe that your relation to them will lead to any special or preferential treatment in regards to results potentially not going your way or if the club continues to find itself in the relegation zone?”  
  
‘Oof so we’re getting to this question already…Might as well give them the old razzle dazzle I guess.’ Kyungsoo thought to himself.  
  
“If we’re being honest I know for a fact that my familial relations played a role in me being offered this position.” A few gasps and mumbles arose from the crowd at his nonchalant reply “However I assure you that before I even ever thought about taking up a position in management, I was a fan. My grandfather would make his business to have me attend every Dragons’ home game until I was fourteen and went away to boarding school. I was there when we won our third, fourth, and fifth titles back to back and I was there when we lost the Asian Champions Cup final on penalties.” Kyungsoo paused for a moment as he thought back to all the memories he had with this club. “I assure you that as a fan of this club I will make it my business to lead this club back to its former glory. I know it won’t be an easy road but I will gladly fight as hard as possible to achieve this dream. So now that we’ve addressed the elephant in the room shall we move on to the next question?”  
  
The rest of the press conference went off without a hitch with most of the questions being directed towards him and a couple aimed in Chanyeol’s direction. If the journalists became a bit too nosy or pushy then Solji would take it upon herself to step in and answer the questions. It was as reasonable as it could be for Kyungsoo’s first time being introduced to the glaring spotlight of the top division in Korean football. Maybe he should’ve savoured that fact a bit more because that was the easiest his life would be for a while.

* * *

  
The old training ground had certainly changed quite a bit in the last decade since he had visited it last with his grandfather. One of the elderly groundskeepers, Mr Chu, was there to greet them and take he and his staff on a tour of the grounds. To say the accommodations that greeted them was fit for a king and was quite possibly the understatement of the century. It had to Olympic sized swimming pools and a state of the art cafeteria that could comfortably seat at least a hundred people. When they arrived at the main practice field, Kyungsoo was shocked to see it was practically empty with the exception of the few players who were warming up.  
  
“So, Mr Chu, do you know where are the rest of my players at? Shouldn't they be training or at least be what on us to start the training session?” Kyungsoo gestured to the practice field with a slightly worried look on his face. Mr Chu couldn’t help chuckling at the omega’s expression.  
  
“Ah don’t worry about that too much, my boy.” The old beta shrugged simply “The rest usually show up around 11 or so. If I were you I’d just focus on introducing yourself running through the drills with the players you have here right now.”  
  
“B-but there’s only about eight or so players out there. Also, that’s not even touching on the fact that part of my starting XI seems to believe it's okay to be hours late to training.” Kyungsoo huffed as frustration began setting in.  
  
“Meh that’s just how things have been around here for the last year or so. You know the player power and all that jazz.” Mr Chu replied nonchalantly. “Welp I’ve got to get back to touching up the academy pitch so I’ll be seeing you around. Good luck, Mr Do, you're going to need it.” And with that, the older beta took his leave.  
  
“What was that all about?” His goalkeeping coach, Minseok asked as they watched Mr. Chu's retreating form.  
  
“Don't worry about, Mr. Chu. He can be a bit odd sometimes.” A new voice nearly caused them all to jump out of their skins. However, upon turning around Kyungsoo realized it was one of the players who had been on the training pitch. “Name's Byun Baekhyun by the way. I'm one of the wingers for the team and you must be our new manager and coaching staff. It's a pleasure to meet you guys” The boy slicked his hair back and held out his hand for Kyungsoo to shake it.  
  
Byun Baekhyun was beautiful but not in a delicate way and he looked to be close to Kyungsoo in age. It was rather easy to tell that he was a fellow omega if his scent was anything to go by.  Some of his features were soft but you could definitely tell that he'd been hardened from years of conditioning and playing football. His dark blonde hair reflected perfectly in the sunlight and highlighted his perfectly tanned features and if Kyungsoo hadn't sworn off dating other omegas during college, he'd have probably been easily smitten with him. Obviously, he wasn't the only one thinking similar thoughts as Chanyeol rushed to speak before he could even get the chance to.  
  
“My name's Park Chanyeol and your new assistant manager,” Chanyeol replied a little too eagerly after shaking the other's hand. If Baekhyun was uncomfortable with Chanyeol’s forwardness, he made no attempt to show it and instead flashed a smile at the goofy red-headed alpha. If they were any other situation Kyungsoo would've laughed at how unbelievably obvious his best friend was but they had more important matters to attend to.  
  
“I'm Do Kyungsoo. It's my pleasure to meet you, Baekhyun. I look forward to having a fruitful spell here with you.” Kyungsoo stated simply and shook Baekhyun's hand.  
  
“My name's Kim Minseok and I'll be your new goalkeeping coach,” Minseok stated before he too shook Baekhyun's hand. It continued like that as Hakyeon, Kibum, Seokjin, Yoongi, and Zitao all introduced themselves to the winger.  
  
“Ah, it's probably time that I take you guys down to the pitch so you can meet the others,” Baekhyun stated after introductions were over. Kyungsoo a nod of approval and followed the omega while Chanyeol walked alongside Baekhyun chatting rather animatedly about something.  
  
“So Baekhyun where is everyone else? Surely I can't have a squad of only eight players.” Kyungsoo asked as they walked down the pathway that led to the training pitch.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyebrows quirked up in surprise at the question “Eh our captain and vice-captain usually are never on time and I guess the others just follow their lead.” He shrugged casually “The policy hasn’t really been enforced much in the last year, to be honest. I just try to keep my head down so I don’t cause a ruckus with the others.”  
  
“Well, we’ll just have to change that.” Kyungsoo hummed in obvious disapproval.  
  
At the training pitch, the small group of players they'd previously seen practising were taking a water break. They immediately looked up in suspicion at the sound of footsteps but relaxed upon seeing that it was Baekhyun accompanying Kyungsoo's group.  
  
Baekhyun waved cheerfully “Hey guys look at who I ran into!” Hearing Baekhyun speak was like watching a gleeful kid talk about their favourite toy. “It's our new coaching staff! Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to each other?” And so they did.  
  
The first person to greet Kyungsoo and his staff was a beta female named Amber who played as the starting left back for the team. She was rather tall and had similar blonde hair to Baekhyun and was just as friendly as the other omega too. The next to greet them was a handsome, imposing alpha named Minho who was one of the centre-backs, followed by a young female alpha named Sooyoung who was one of the starting attacking midfielders. After her, they were introduced to the other betas currently on the first team, Hongbin and Minhyuk, two of the defensive midfielders. Hongbin was the shyer of the duo but Kyungsoo had seen the damage he could inflict in matches from the highlight reels that had been uploaded to YouTube. They were then introduced to another alpha by the name of Hyuna who happened to be one of the right backs for the club. Lastly, they were greeted by the towering figure of the starting omega goalkeeper Junhong.  The kid had to only be about nineteen but he was at least 188 cm and made Kyungsoo look like a baby in comparison.  
  
“Remind me to never piss that kid off.” He whispered into Chanyeol’s ear after Junhong had finished his introduction. Chanyeol couldn’t help chuckling at his friend’s statement.  
  
Kyungsoo then turned his attention back to the players assembled in front of him “I know that this our first session together and we’re missing quite a few players...” His eyes narrowed at the thought of his missing club captains “However I promise you I’m just as willing to fight for you guys if you guys are willing to fight for your positions in this team. I have no clue what your previous manager was like but I can assure you that I’m nothing like him. I’m not here to win the popularity award, I’m here to take this team back to the previous heights it had under the early reign of my grandfather.” A few eyebrows quirked up at the stern tone his voice had taken on.

“However, I also believe in an open door policy with my players. Hard work isn’t just going to be appreciated in this squad but it will be rewarded. If my staff and I see that you’re giving your all out here and on the pitch during matches then I promise you your efforts will be recognized. As for anyone who has a problem with how things are being run here all I ask is for you to come to us instead of leaking any information on our dressing room situation to the media. I’ve seen what it can do to squad cohesion when delicate information is leaked. Is that understood?” The players nodded solemnly. Kyungsoo smirked a bit now knowing that he had their full attention “Now that we've gotten that out of the way let's have a bit of fun why don't we? Why don't we run through a few drills so I can gauge your abilities and then we can break for a two-hour lunch.” The next hour consisted of them focusing on a couple of 3 v 3 scrimmage matches and shooting exercises. Just from observation Kyungsoo could tell that he inherited a talented group of players from his predecessor.  
  
During lunch, Kyungsoo sat at a table with some of his fellow coaching staff members while the others continued to get to know each other. They were joined by Junhong and Baekhyun who were chatting with the others casually. Kyungsoo, being the analyst he was, had already begun to think about certain tactics he wanted to implement for his first match in charge. However, the lingering frustration of not having all of his players at his disposal so he could properly plan was beginning to bubble to the surface again.  
  
“-must have been interesting huh?” A voice broke him from his thoughts. Kyungsoo looked up and realized the voice belongs to Junhong with the youngster giving him a sheepish look.  
  
_'Why is this kid giving me this freaky look?'_  He thought to himself at the sight of the young alpha's expression  
  
“Uh sorry I didn't hear the last part could you repeat the question?” Kyungsoo questioned half-heartedly, still not paying much attention to the other.  
  
“I-I was just asking about how cool it must have been to have been to grow the son of two of the best footballers in the world?” The youngster asked, taking Kyungsoo by surprise. “I remember being huge fans of your dads growing up and if we’re being honest your brother Joonmyun isn’t too shabby either.”  
  
“Yeah. It was definitely interesting.” Kyungsoo replied rather gruffly. He could see Junhong deflate a bit at the coldness of his response.  
  
Picking up on the slight tension between the two, Minseok swooped in “So Junhong how does it feel playing in the big leagues now? It’s must be a big shift from the reserves right?” The older omega beamed at the young alpha.  
  
“It’s been so cool being able to play alongside some of my heroes, especially with Kris Wu! Every time he touches the ball he makes magic with it!” The teenager gushed.  
  
“Yah! What about me you brat? I’m the one who gives mullet head the assists most of the time!” Baekhyun chimed in.  
  
Junhong rolled his eyes “Yeah you’re also pretty cool too, hyung…”  
  
“Why you little-!” Baekhyun pulled the much taller youngster into a halfhearted headlock that caused everyone else at the table to laugh at the scene.  
  
“Yah, Baekhyun, let the poor boy go.” A new voice spoke up leading to all the laughter dying down. Kyungsoo’s attention immediately shifted towards the direction where the voice came from. Standing by the entrance of the cafeteria was a tall white-haired alpha dressed in the same training kit as the other players were. Kyungsoo recognized him immediately.  
  
You’re Kris Wu.” He stated in a sour tone. Kyungsoo had heard all about him. It was impossible not to given the fact that he was one of the most popular and highly rated footballers in Asia.  
  
“And who are you, gorgeous?” The tall alpha switched his gaze to Kyungsoo. It wasn’t hard to see why the guy was viewed as one of the most sought-after bachelors in Asia with his piercing amber eyes and perfectly sculpted face. Kris must have stood at least almost a foot taller than himself and carried an almost arrogant sort of confidence to him. The guy was definitely the face of the modern alpha. If it weren’t for that damn mullet then maybe Kyungsoo would’ve found him quite attractive but as things stood all he wanted to do right now was wipe the smug grin off of his face.  
  
“I’m Kyungsoo, your new manager and you’re over two hours late.” The alpha let a loud chuckle at his answer, pissing Kyungsoo off even further. “And what’s so funny, Mr Wu?” Kyungsoo queried.  
  
“You’re the new manager? Ha! Wait until Wonshik gets a load of this! You’re the only one they could get to come here?” Kris could barely contain his laughter at this point. The atmosphere in the room turned considerably in a matter of moments with all eyes now resting on the duo, eagerly anticipating what his response would be to such about this blatant show of disrespect.  
  
However, Kyungsoo bit back that string of expletives on his tongue and opted for a much simpler response “We’ll see who’ll be laughing by the end of the day, Wu. You’ll be docked one week’s pay for your tardiness. I’ll see you and others on the training pitch in twenty minutes.” With that, he exited the cafeteria, leaving behind a stunned Yifan who could only watch the omega’s retreating form.  
  
The rest of the training session went by without further incident and it allowed Kyungsoo and his coaching staff the opportunity to further observe the team. There were many positives to take from this session however he still didn’t know the full extent of his squad’s abilities thanks to a few notable absences.  One of the main things that he wasn't pleased with was the fact that the team's main strategy seemed to be to hoof the ball straight to Kris whenever they got the ball. He’d have to change that immediately after all they were a team, not a one-man show. He also wasn’t pleased with the half-assed diva attitude Kris would display whenever a pass to him would be misplaced. Another thing they’d have to get under control ASAP. It didn’t help that every time Kyungsoo offered a technique suggestion to him he’d go and do the complete opposite of said suggestion. At the end of the session, he gave all the players a celebratory pat on the back and sent them on their way with the exception of Kris who he asked to stay behind for a word with him in his office. The alpha nodded and made his way inside the training facility.  
  
As he left the training ground Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a questioning look “Are you sure you’ll be good by yourself with this guy?” The red-haired alpha asked his best friend.  
  
Kyungsoo merely shrugged “I think I can handle him, Yeol. I grew up with two of the toughest alphas in the game in my house. Anyways, I’d hurry up if I were you seems like Baekhyun isn’t the most patient guy on the planet.” The younger directed his gaze to the top of the hill where Baekhyun was standing with his arms crossed. Chanyeol smiled at his friend before beginning his trek up the pathway and wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist.  
  
“Send me a text when you get home!” The redhead called over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
“Yeah yeah! Make sure you use protection!” Kyungsoo shouted right back at the other promptly earning him a middle finger from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo chuckled before he walked back into the main training building where his new office was located. He hadn’t fully had time to decorate his office as he wanted since his first priority for the day had been to meet and get to know his players. Hell, he hadn’t even had the chance to sit in it yet and only knew where it was due to the fact that they had passed by it earlier today on their tour of the training ground.  
  
Once he arrived at his office he was greeted by the sight of Kris sitting in the office chair at his desk with it turned around and facing the large window that overlooked the whole of the training ground.  
  
Kyungsoo cleared his throat in order to gain the other’s attention “I believe that’s my seat you’re sitting in, Wu.” He said once said alpha’s eyes were on him.  
  
“Well I don’t plan on getting up so what are you going to do about it, Do?” The alpha quirked an eyebrow after he made the statement. Kyungsoo gave him an incredulous look.  
  
“First you show up late to training hours late and now you’re being completely insubordinate to your senior? Not the best at making a good first impression huh Wu?” The omega replied, clearly unimpressed. Kris simply stood up walked around the desk so that he and Kyungsoo were face to face with only a few feet separating them.  
  
“Let’s get a few things straight, Do.” The alpha straightened up “You might have everybody else talking about how much of a managerial prodigy you are but I can see right through you.” He took a step towards the shocked redhead. “You’re just an arrogant rich boy who’s family name got him a job with the big boys. I figured that out while watching your press conference. You don’t even know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” They were now standing face to face and Kris had a cocky smirk gracing his face, their lips mere inches apart. The heady scent of alpha pheromones now fully permeating the room as Kris attempted to assert his dominance over the shorter omega.  
  
Kyungsoo wasn't intimidated in the slightest “You’ll learn very quickly that I’m not one to give up easily, Wu.” Kyungsoo matched Kris’s smirk “You’d take care to remember who’s the one in charge of this show because it’s not you.” He chastised the elder alpha, the air still completely electric between the two of them. Kris had to hand it to him, the small omega had quite a bit of spunk but that wouldn’t deter him from his mission.  
  
“We’ll see who comes out on top. You can’t keep the team on your side if the captain isn’t.’ Kris replied in a haughty tone “They respect me far more than they’ll respect some twenty-something clown who’s only ever managed in the second tier and whose only claim to fame is his family.” Kris didn’t even care about pushing the boundaries between them at that point. Kyungsoo, however, refused to be disrespected in such a manner.  
  
“You just talked yourself into having two weeks pay docked. Care to keep talking, dickhead?” Kyungsoo retorted looking the white-haired alpha directly in the eyes.  
  
“Yeah. You should just save yourself the embarrassment before your reputation is destroyed, Do.” He whispered softly before closing the distance between them. However, he was stopped by Kyungsoo’s hand tightly gripping on to his training jacket. The shorter omega had an almost unreadable look on his face. In a split second, their lips met in a passionate lip-lock.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through Kyungsoo’s veins as he deepened the kiss and tangled his free hand into Kris’s hair. A moan escaped him as they both fought for dominance with neither wanting to let the other gain the upper hand. Eventually, they inevitably had to separate for air and locked eyes for a moment as they attempted to catch their breath.  
  
“You...should...leave. I’ll see...you...tomorrow.” Kyungsoo whimpered as he caught his breath. The scent of his omega pheromones clashed heavily with Kris’s alpha scent.  
  
“Yeah...I’ll see you tomorrow…” Kris stated simply before exiting the office. Neither knew what had exactly come over them but the pull they felt to each other was undeniable and it warranted further investigation. Noting that the coast was clear, Kyungsoo immediately sent a text to their group chat.  
  
_DyoD12: Uhhhh so have you guys ever felt a magnetic pull towards someone you’ve never met before?_ _  
__  
__  
__XiuminnieTan: Wym?_ _  
__  
__  
__TaoTao: ?_ _  
__  
__  
__DyoD12: It’s nothing_ _  
__  
__  
__DyoD12: Just wondering_ _  
__  
__  
__NaHak: Oh my god are you about to get your dick wet???????_ _  
__  
__  
__NaHak: Firstable who is it???_ _  
__  
__  
__SugaWater: HOLY SHIT_ _  
__  
__  
__TaoTao: Hyung’s finally going to get laid? Good maybe he’ll stop being so uptight…-_-_ _  
__  
__  
__DyoD12: What the hell? No I’m not fucking anybody ya dipshits!!!!_ _  
__  
__  
__TaoTao: Lame_ _  
__  
__  
__NaHak: Killjoy_ _  
__  
__  
__XiuminnieTan: Enjoy blueballs life then_ _  
__  
__  
__DyoD12: What do I keep you idiots around for?_ _  
__  
__  
__SugaWater: Because you need us?_ _  
__  
__  
__TaoTao: Because you love us <3_ _  
__  
__  
__DyoD12: Nevermind…_ _  
_  
  
Kyungsoo set his cell phone down with a sigh and took a seat at his desk. After a moment of letting the events of the last half hour play over again in his head, he got to work organizing his office. After all, as Kris had so eloquently made clear, he truly had his work cut out for him if he wanted to make his tenure at Seoul Dragons successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up in regards to everyone's position on Kyungsoo's coaching staff:  
> Kyungsoo - Manager  
> Chanyeol - Assistant manager  
> Key - First-team coach  
> Minseok - Goalkeeping coach  
> Seokjin - Head physio  
> Hakyeon - Director of Football  
> Yoongi - Under 23s manager  
> Tao - FIrst team assistant coach
> 
> Side note: In this universe Far Eastern football (specifically Korean and Japanese football leagues) are pretty much on the same level as English, German, and Spanish football and both have pretty intense global followings. Also pretty much everyone in Kyungsoo's coaching staff is between their mid-late 20s with Tao being the youngest at 23


	2. Complicated

Kyungsoo found out rather quickly that Kris wasn’t the only problem child within the squad. Over the next few training sessions, Kyungsoo became well acquainted with the fellow troublemakers that were apart of Kris’s crew given the fact that they took every opportunity to question he and his coaching staff input. They hadn't held a civil conversation during that time frame in order to even discuss what had happened in his office. He had been used to insubordinate players and would’ve just dropped them but unfortunately, that wasn’t much of an option due to the fact that said crew was made up of most of the teams nailed on starters either. Luckily he at least had Baekhyun to use as some sort of mediator between them since he was the only one on the squad who seemed to have a halfway decent relationship with Kris outside of his clique.

 

In the days since his appointment, Baekhyun had been extremely helpful in helping Kyungsoo adjust to coaching at the club and could see the potential for a wonderful friendship to bloom between the two of them. Which is why he currently had said omega sitting in front of his desk in his office.

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat “You’re probably wondering why I called you he-”

 

“Obviously it's because you and Krisus are about 5 seconds away from killing or fucking each other.” Baekhyun interrupted nonchalantly causing Kyungsoo’s cheeks to flush in embarrassment. Baekhyun chuckled at his expression “You guys can’t think that we haven’t noticed how you guys look at each other during practice?” 

 

“What-? I'd never-!” Kyungsoo stuttered out “Wait who's we?” 

 

Baekhyun smirked in sheer delight “Don't worry, boss, we only involves me and Channie.”    
  


“Channie? God, you guys are really running with this huh?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the outlandish pet name for his best friend “You know most other managers wouldn’t be too keen on their player and assistant coach being intimate with each other? Besides, don’t you think it’s a bit too soon to be calling each other pet names? You guys literally met like five days ago…..”

 

Baekhyun merely shrugged “When you know you just know. There’s something about him...It’s like he completes me or something. You’re right it probably is a bit too early for all of that but I just feel at home with him. Trust me, Soo, I’ve been with a lot of guys and girls but not one of them has ever made me feel the way I’ve feel when I’m with Chanyeol.” Baekhyun eyes had lit up and Kyungsoo could easily see how smitten he was with his best friend. 

 

“God I wish that was me…” Kyungsoo mumbled unwittingly before he caught on to his mistake and switching back to his normal demeanour “I mean that sounds like mushy bullshit.” 

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to roll his eyes “You can say that right now but when you’re in love you’ll understand all that “mushy bullshit”.” He replied with his usual air of cockiness.

 

“Anyways...we both should get going soon.” Kyungsoo stated before he got up from his chair with Baekhyun following suit “Tomorrow’s a big day for both of us.” He held the door open for the other.

 

Sensing the other’s unease, Baekhyun placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and met his gaze “I’ve met quite a few managers and coaches and none of them had the spark you have so don’t worry, boss, tomorrow will be fine.” Kyungsoo merely nodded as he considered the other’s words “As for Kris, he’ll come around eventually so I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” And with that Baekhyun left the room leaving a blushing Kyungsoo alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

There were two things Kyungsoo was sure of at the moment the first of which being that Byun Baekhyun was a liar and the second of which being that apparently his team really could manage to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory. How he came to said conclusions involved the most painful fifteen minutes of his life.

 

Watching from the sidelines, decked out in an all black designer suit that helped him radiate an air of confidence, Kyungsoo watched as the match had started out exactly as he had hoped it would. They were playing similar division strugglers in local rivals Incheon Poachers FC and it was a match that he had hoped to at least win. After all, Incheon was only one place above them in the table and was dealing with an injury crisis with their players at the moment. Seoul was playing at home so they also had the added bonus of the home crowd being behind him. The match had a proper derby day feel to it and he was beyond excited about taking the reigns of his boyhood club in a match like this. His team had stuck to the formation and positions he had laid out for them during his pre-match team talk in the dressing room. Even Kris was following his instructions and had managed to score the game’s first goal in the twelfth minute of the match. 

 

_ ‘So far, so good...’  _ Kyungsoo thought to himself as he watched his team begin to grow in confidence as the first half wore on. Baekhyun was playing like a man possessed and controlled the midfield with ease. Junhong had even managed a few world-class saves to preserve their lead before Kris went on to score the next goal right on the stroke of halftime. Once the ref’s whistle blew, Kyungsoo rushed into the dressing room flanked by his coaching staff and his players.

 

“Okay guys, you’ve all played well and stuck with the game plan and I’m so thankful for that!” He beamed, unable to hide the sheer delight he felt at being only forty-five minutes away from his first Primera league win. “Now all that’s left is for us to go for it and strike the final blow to put this match out of sight.” With those words, he ended his team talk and left to go back out onto the pitch. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo had forgotten how cruel of a mistress the game of football could be.

 

For the first five minutes of the second half things played out similar to how they did in the first half but then in the fifty-first minute came the moment that they had been waiting for. A perfect pass from Baekhyun fell to the feet of the club vice-captain Ravi, one of the members of Kris's clique, who then carried it into the eighteen-yard box before being tackled by an Incheon player in what was a clear denial of a goal scoring opportunity and should’ve been a penalty and a sending off for said player. However, the ref didn’t seem to think so and waved away the appeals from the Seoul players while Ravi writhed on the ground in pain. The offending Incheon player didn’t even receive a yellow card.   
  


“Are you fucking serious that was a blatant penalty! My player is in serious pain right now because of how dangerous that tackle was and you mean to tell me that the ref won’t even give that player a warning?!” Kyungsoo practically screamed to the fourth referee who was positioned only a few feet away. 

 

“Mr Do I’m going to have to ask you to return to your technical area.” The referee replied completely ignoring his question. Kyungsoo begrudgingly followed his instructions with some nudging from Chanyeol while his managerial counterpart sneered at him from the other side of the referee. 

 

On the field, things weren’t much better as the game had taken a significantly dirtier turn. The Incheon players were now actively seeking to practically hack down his players and said offences were going unpunished by the referee. Not even a single yellow card had been shown to any of the Incheon players. They had managed to score a goal right after the penalty incident. 

 

Things came to a head when in the fifty-ninth minute Incheon finally got the game-tying goal they had been pushing for after one of their alpha players headed the ball into the net after knocking over Amber in the box. That wasn’t the incident that caused Kyungsoo to finally lose his patience with the referee’s ineptitude. That incident occurred after said goal when during the opposition team celebrations after the goalscorer had shushed Seoul’s home fans, one of their other players stamped on Amber’s ankle in plain sight of the referee who once again turned a blind eye to the incident even though it seemed like everyone else in the stadium had practically seen it. The outrage from the home fans was made known and his players finally let their frustrations be known by starting a shoving match with the Incheon players. Then out of the blue Kyungsoo could see one of the Incheon betas shoving a finger in Baekhyun’s face as he tried to play peacemaker. It was a big mistake on the part of the Incheon player because, in the next moment, Chanyeol was out on the field in the middle of said ruckus while being restrained by the other member’s of Kyungsoo’s coaching staff and his substitutes. The referee finally broke up the fight and showed a red card to the two offending Incheon players along with Minho and Jooheon for their parts in starting the fight. Chanyeol, for his part, was also shown a red card and made his way off the pitch and to the stand, still defiant as ever.

 

“You should learn to control your staff, you omega bitch.” The opposition manager snarled at Kyungsoo after Chanyeol had gone into the stands and taken a seat. It certainly wasn’t a good look for his assistant manager to be sent off in his first game in charge but Kyungsoo could easily deflect the media scrutiny away. However, what he wouldn’t tolerate would be this arrogant alpha, who had been looking down on him all day, getting away with degrading him in public.

 

“How dare you?! You know nothing of me or where I come from, you dickless prick!” Kyungsoo spat as he rushed across the technical area, all semblance of his usual grace gone “I could have your fucking job in a matter of minutes!” Behind him, Kibum and Minseok tried to restrain him but it was no use, he planned on giving this dickhead a piece of his mind. However, before he could really give the man a fully blown verbal lashing, the referee appeared and showed him a red card, drawing even more boos from the home crowd. Rather than causing more of a scene than he already had, Kyungsoo handed the instructions he had been writing down over to Kibum and made his way into the stands where a still fuming Chanyeol was seated. Now all they could do was watch helplessly as Incheon went on to score what surely had to be the winning goal with less than ten minutes left of the ninety on the clock. He had made an ass of himself on the biggest stage he had been on before in his young life and for what? His team to lose in spectacular fashion to a team that was more likely to go down than they were? Disappointment permeated throughout the redheaded omega’s body but his team wasn’t done yet. 

 

Thanks to the brawl, an astonishing twelve minutes of added time was added on to the game. There was still time for his Seoul Dragons to pull something out of their ass if they could. And pull something out of their ass they did. In the ninety-first minute, Baekhyun managed to latch on to a goal kick from Junhong and went on a mazy run up the field, leaving behind a few embarrassed Incheon players in his wake. Once he reached the penalty box he unleashed an absolute rocket that their goalkeeper had absolutely no chance of saving, causing the stadium to practically to erupt in a chorus of cheers. Then with the score tied at 3-3 in the one hundred and first minute with mere seconds on the clock, Ravi sent an inch-perfect pass to Kris in the penalty box who made no mistake from twelve yards out and sent it flying past the keeper, completing his hard-earned hattrick. Seconds later the full-time whistle blew. Pandemonium ensued with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol unable to help getting caught up in the excitement and making their satisfaction known by joining in the celebrations with nearby supporters. On the field, you would have thought that the players had won the World Cup instead of a match over their local rivals if their celebrations were anything to go by. Upon making their way down to the dressing room, they were greeted by dressing room full of elated players. Chanyeol immediately ran over to Baekhyun to make sure the blonde omega was alright. 

 

“I’m better now that I know I have a big strong alpha who’ll protect me even if it means making himself look like a giant ass in front of 56,000 people.” Baekhyun chuckled before pulling Chanyeol into a passionate kiss, earning a few wolf whistles from the other players. Kyungsoo was genuinely happy for the two and any doubts in his mind about their relationship had dissipated today. 

 

Kris faked a gagging noise “For fuck's sake get a room already.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol simultaneously flipped him off and continued their kiss. 

 

“Kris is just mad because Baek is getting his dick wet and he's not.” Minho joked, earning a towel to the face from Kris. 

 

“That was pretty dope seeing you stand up for us like that.” Ravi stated in his usual stoic tone, catching Kyungsoo by surprise “It takes a lot of guts to risk getting sent off just to defend us so for that you have my respect.” The alpha held out his hand for Kyungsoo to shake, which he gladly did. 

 

“I made a promise that I’d protect my players even if it meant I’d look bad in the process and I plan on living up to that promise.” He replied sincerely, causing Ravi to roll his eyes.

 

“Dammit Do, you had to go and get all sentimental on me and ruin the moment…” However before Kyungsoo could reply with a witty comeback, one of the stadium stewards announced that it was time for his post-match interview. 

 

Kyungsoo took his leave from the locker room, ready to face any questions the press had for him with a renewed vigour. At the press wall, there was a horde of reporters eagerly awaiting him like lions waiting for a piece of meat. Among the horde of reporters, was the familiar face of Jung Taekwoon, who Kyungsoo had gotten accustomed to over the last week thanks to him conducting an interview with him for a profile on the young manager in the Seoul Standard. After taking his place in front of the press wall, Kyungsoo signalled that he was ready to begin the post-match interview.

 

“Mr Do how do you feel after taking charge and being sent off in your first match?” One reporter shouted.

 

“Do you believe a few of the referee’s decisions played a part in how the match turned out?” Another called out.

 

“What did the Incheon Poachers manager say to get you so riled up today? Have you spoken to  your assistant manager about his reaction today?” A third one yelled.

 

“Ah yes today emotions were running high and we almost lost the plot but the team showed brilliant mental fortitude to come back and win the match.” Kyungsoo stated as he tried to hide his pride and excitement over today’s win “As for the brawl today, I cannot say I agree with everything the referee did today but I’m ashamed to have seen things get so far out of hand like that. I’ve spoken with assistant manager Park Chanyeol and he too regrets his actions. I’m so very proud of players for how we responded today and I hope this win can push us forward.” With that Kyungsoo thanked the reporters and ended the interview before walking away to head back to the dressing room.

* * *

 

 

To say that win pushed them forward was an understatement of epic proportions. After the derby, matches came at the team fast thanks to the holiday period with a match occurring every three or four days. Luckily Kyungsoo had managed to find a balance he truly liked with his team that allowed him to play to most of his players' strengths during a match. Over the next month and a half, the Seoul Dragons went on a run of six wins from eight with only two draws in that time period and having taken twenty-two points from a possible twenty-eight. The two draws came after he and Chanyeol received their two-match ban for their involvement in the fight on derby day. Thankfully, Kibum and Minseok filled in rather admirably in his and Chanyeol’s stead.

 

The run of good form helped to catapult the team from their spot in eighteenth place to eighth place in the league team and even saw them enter the conversation for possibly being a contender for the continental Asiana League next season. His indiscretions during the Incheon didn’t sit well with his father or uncle but it quickly endeared him to the Seoul faithful.  During matches, the fans gleefully sang his name in boisterous chants during home games and there were even rumours that a few of the supporter’s groups would ban together to unveil a new tifo in honour of him.

 

For the first time in years, fans of the Seoul Dragons felt a reason to be excited about their team and it was all thanks to their young diamond in the rough manager and his coaching staff. The media could hardly believe that such a miracle turn around had happened at a club they had almost certainly pegged to be relegated by the end of the season. Reporters were practically falling over themselves to get an interview with Kyungsoo now in light of the team’s good fortunes and the young omega couldn’t be happier about it. After all, he had managed to win the hearts of his players and helped bring a feeling of positivity and hope back to his childhood team. He had even managed to win over the member’s of Kris’s clique leaving only Kris as the odd man but even then the alpha had softened considerably in his abrasiveness towards since they had gone their massive run of form. He had scored ten goals in that run of games and now was joint top of the leading goalscorers' chart. Kris and Kyungsoo may never be on wholly good terms but Kyungsoo would gladly take it if it meant that the white-haired alpha would continue to play out of his skin as he had been.

 

After concluding his post-match interview after picking up another three points that saw Seoul thrash Pohang FC 4-1 with Kris once again netting a hattrick, Kyungsoo began to make his way dressing room to speak with his players. he was greeted by the sight of a fully dressed and scowling Kris leaning against the door.

 

“The guys wanted to know if you wanted to come out with us for drinks at Cloud Nine tonight since the international break is coming up. I told them you probably wouldn’t want to go but they insisted I guess.” The white-haired alpha tried his best to keep up his aloof attitude. 

 

“Aww, how sweet of big bad Mr Kris Wu to even consider me. Of course, I'll gladly go.“ Kyungsoo cooed sarcastically as the other. Kris merely rolled his eyes in response to his snarky comment which only made the atmosphere between them tenser “By the way congratulations on your hattrick.” Kyungsoo held out his hand in an attempt to clear the air. 

 

“Thanks.” The white-haired alpha ignored the gesture and pushed past Kyungsoo to exit the room.

 

_ ‘What the fuck is his problem?’  _ Kyungsoo thought to himself before he walked back into the dressing room to meet with the rest of his players and staff.

* * *

 

 

“To our badass manager, Kyungsoo! Long may he reign!” A clearly wasted Jooheon exclaimed as he attempted to lead a toast but only succeeded in spilling a bit of his beer on the table.

 

“Here! Here!” Cheers rang out around the VIP booth where Kyungsoo was situated. Their group was made up of Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minho and his boyfriend Taemin, Amber and her girlfriend Krystal, Jooheon and his boyfriend Changkyun, Seokjin, Yoongi, Tao, and of course Kris and Ravi, who had both disappeared onto the dancefloor. Kibum had elected to stay home in order to spend some time with his mate Jonghyun and their twins, Minki and Jeonghan while Minseok apparently had a date already planned. 

 

The music was pulsating and from where the VIP booth was situated, Kyungsoo could see the mesh of bodies on the illuminated dance floor as was par for the course at such a popular club on a Saturday night. It felt good to be able to relax and unwind with his players and friends after such an emotionally testing day. Almost everyone, with the exceptions of Tao and Taemin, had probably had one drink too many over the course of the night. However, being sandwiched between Baekhyun and Chanyeol drunkenly making out and practically feeling each other up and Amber and Krystal being about five seconds away from screwing in the booth wasn’t what Kyungsoo had in mind for how he’d spend his night.

 

“I’m just going to head on over to the bar to get some drinks,” Kyungsoo said as he slipped out of the booth without waiting to receive a reply from the others. It wasn’t like they were paying much attention anyway. 

 

At the bar, Kyungsoo ordered a White Russian which he quickly gulped down before ordering another one. He certainly wasn’t as tipsy as the others but he figured that he might as well enjoy himself while he had the chance to after all he was pretty good at holding his liquor. This continued on for about another twenty minutes or so until Kyungsoo could feel most of his inhibitions had left him. 

 

“What’s an adorable omega like yourself doing all alone at the bar?” A smooth voice captured his attention. He looked up to see a relatively handsome alpha leaning on the bar beside him. 

 

_ ‘Just another alpha looking for a notch in his bedpost tonight’ _

 

“I’m not. I just needed to take a moment to myself.” Kyungsoo replied, trying his best to ignore the alpha.

 

“Maybe we could take a moment together? My name’s Jaehyo and you are?” The persistent alpha asked flirtatiously, obviously unable to take a hint.

 

“I’m-” However before he could finish his sentence another voice caught both his and Jaehyo’s attention.

 

“Taken.” Kris’s unmistakable voice suddenly interjected before Kyungsoo felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. He shot the taller alpha a questioning look as he smelt the overwhelming scent of Kris’s pheromones beginning to permeate the place. Kyungsoo could smell a little bit of alcohol mixed in with his scent. “I was wondering where you had gone off to, sweetheart. The others said that you had gone off to dancefloor when you were obviously here” Kris cooed to him as he pulled him a bit closer before turning his attention to the agitating presence of Jaehyo “Was this guy bothering you, babe?”

 

“Huh? Of course not, Kris.” Kyungsoo smirked in the other alpha’s direction “Right?”

 

“Holy shit you’re Kris Wu?” Jaehyo stared in awe at the tall alpha before realizing he was in a situation he didn’t want to be in “Of course not! I was actually helping him keep this seat warm for you!”

 

Kris chuckled at the other alpha’s feeble justification attempts “That won’t be necessary, we’re actually heading back out on the dancefloor.” He stated before leading Kyungsoo back to the illuminated dance floor with his arm still wrapped around his waist, leaving behind a dumbfounded Jaehyo.

 

On the dancefloor, Kyungsoo and Kris made their way to the centre of the crowd of bodies before they began to dance together. Kyungsoo attempted to look around in hopes of potentially spotting any of his other friends but they were nowhere to be seen. 

“You mind telling me what all that alpha posturing was about back there?” Kyungsoo questioned as he continued to scan the dancefloor.

 

“Didn’t you ever learn that it’s rude if you don’t keep an eye on your dance partner?” Kris coyly replied, continuing to dance along to the song that was blasting from the speaker “Besides I didn’t like the way that guy was looking at you like you were a piece of meat.” His lips brushed against Kyungsoo’s ear, sending a slight shiver down the omega’s spine. 

 

“You do realize I can handle myself perfectly fine right?” Kyungsoo slurred although it was rather hard to get his point across with the deafening sound of the music in the background.

 

“Sure you can, Richie Rich.” Kris had that cocky smile on his face again and pulled the omega closer to him, attempting to rile the other up. Honestly, Kyungsoo wasn't drunk enough to put with Kris’s snark outside of work and decided now would be a perfect time for him to walk away. Too bad his coordination didn’t seem to agree with him and chose that moment to trip over each other. 

 

_ ‘OK so maybe I am drunk enough..’  _ Kyungsoo thought to himself. He’d have face planted onto the ground had it not been for Kris’s quick reflexes. So maybe the bartender was right when she said White Russians really did take a little bit before you feel it.

 

“Looks like you’re feeling a bit of the alcohol eh?” That stupid smirk was back on his face. His stupidly gorgeous face. Kris’s brow furrowed in slight concern as he led Kyungsoo back through the crowd of people towards what he presumed was their VIP booth “You should probably go home. I’ll call a taxi and go with you okay?”

 

“Ha! You’re not too sober yourself, Mr Wu. How would you be able to protect me from anything goes bump in the night?” Kyungsoo laughed drunkenly. As they approached the table, he could see Chanyeol and Baekhyun still drunkenly groping and making out with each other. The rest of their little group had vacated the booth to god knows where. 

 

“Hey, I”m taking Kyungsoo home-! Jesus fucking Christ, Hyun, you guys can’t seriously keep it in your pants long enough to call a taxi to go home?” Kris’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the dishevelled state of the pair. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo couldn’t help letting a few drunken giggles escape at the sight.

 

Baekhyun separated from Chanyeol with hickeys clearly gracing his neck “God you’re such a killjoy, Fanfan.” He slurred before stealing another kiss from Chanyeol, who went back to leaving love bites all along his neck “If you’re going to insist then yeah I’ll call a taxi.” 

 

Kris rolled his eyes “For fuck’s sake just make sure you use a condom.” He said before dragging Kyungsoo off the front entrance of the club. Baekhyun’s response was to merely flip him off before locking lips with Chanyeol again.

* * *

 

Outside of the club, Kris hailed a taxi and ushered Kyungsoo into the waiting car after giving Kyungsoo’s address to the driver. They made sure to keep a reasonable distance between themselves for the majority of the ride back to Kyungsoo’s condo. The twenty-minute ride was filled with awkward silence leaving both of them eager to hop out of the car the moment it pulled in front of Kyungsoo’s condo building.

“What floor are you on?” Kris asked as he scanned the condo’s directory in the lobby of the building.

 

“I’m on the twenty-first floor.” Kyungsoo started walking towards the elevator, having sobered up a bit during the ride back, but stopped once he saw that Kris wasn’t following behind him “Didn’t your mom ever teach you that it isn’t like a gentleman let your date walk home by themselves?” He quipped before pushing the button to call the elevator.

 

Kris quickly got the hint and followed Kyungsoo’s lead “Oh but there wasn’t a single thing about this that would make this a date, sweetheart.” He replied once they were both inside the elevator and on their way to their destination. The same familiar tension electrified the air as silence once again settled between them during the painfully long ride to Kyungsoo’s penthouse suite. Kyungsoo didn’t realize that he had unwittingly been releasing pheromones and was practically sending Kris into a frenzy at the sweet smell he was emitting.

 

“Thank fuck,” Kris muttered once the elevator bell dinged, signalling they had reached their destination. Kyungsoo gave him a questioning glance at the remark before inputting the key code to get the elevator to unlock “Looks like this is where our little journey ends.” He mused once the door opened.

 

“It doesn’t have to be…” Kyungsoo replied with an underlying mischievous tone. Kris’s eyebrows quirked at the potential implications of what Kyungsoo was suggesting. After all the animosity that had developed between them over the last few weeks was nothing to scoff at. However, neither could deny the spark that also had been lingering between since they had shared that kiss in Kyungsoo’s office. 

 

“Are you-?”

 

“Cut the crap, Wu.” Kyungsoo snapped, his patience finally wearing thin “We both know that you want me and I want you.” He began to close the space between them “We pretend like we hate each other but we both that’s not true. There’s been something between us since day one.” Kyungsoo ran a finger down the alpha’s chest. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but Kyungsoo felt completely emboldened at the moment.

 

“You do understand what you’re getting yourself into, Do?” Kris grabbed a hold of Kyungsoo’s jaw, their lips now practically touching. “After this, there’s no going back for either of us.” The air was now thick with their scents mingling with one another. 

 

“Maybe I don’t want to go back.” The smaller omega nipped at Kris’s upper lip. That was all the confirmation the alpha needed before their lips met in a passionate kiss, no sense of hesitation to be found between them. There definitely was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck that was a lot to write! I actually had to split this chapter in half because of how long it was getting tbh so we're up to 5 planned chapters rn. Anyways writing the game scene was probably the most fun I've had writing something in a while so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! I love hearing from you guys so likes and comments are definitely always appreciated! Until next time bye~


	3. You're The Best Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this took so long guys! College and work kinda happened and then this became longer than I expected it to tbh. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Kyungsoo woke up to the feeling of soft breathing on his neck and a dull ache in his head. He’d probably have had a massive hangover had it not been for Kris being so attentive and making sure to give him painkillers before he passed out last night. Speaking of the alpha, Kyungsoo could feel Kris’s arm wrapped loosely around his waist and for a moment he relaxed and soaked in his affections. His body was still rather sore from last night’s activities as he traced the scorpion tattoo on Kris’s bicep. He was used to seeing players being covered in tattoos and had seen quite a few bad ones but Kris was once again the exception to the rule. Kyungsoo shifted a bit and turned over so he could reach for his cellphone that was on the nightstand beside him.

 

 _‘Who’d have thought he was such a cuddle bug?’_ He thought to himself after he felt Kris’s hold tighten around his waist as he scrolled through the dozens of text messages in the group chat. He definitely was way too preoccupied last night to even remotely think about his best friends. Hell, at one point he couldn’t even remember his last name thanks to Kris.

 

He also had at least six missed calls from his dad and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo decided it probably be best to call Chanyeol first before he called his dad back. He definitely could do without his dad prying in his personal life at a time like this. The line rang for what seemed like forever before Chanyeol answered.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Yeah, it's just me, Yeol,” Kyungsoo replied sheepishly, bracing himself for the inevitable chewing out that was coming from his best friend.

 

 _“You little shit! Baekhyun and I were worried sick when you didn’t at least text either one of us that you got home!”_ Chanyeol barked over the phone.

 

“I’m sorry about missing your calls...I was a bit preoccupied last night.”

 

 _“A bit preoccupied?”_ Chanyeol parroted in a disbelieving tone _“Weren’t you shitfaced last night? What could you even have been preoccupied with?”_ At that moment Kris groaned loudly and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep before he relinquished his hold on Kyungsoo and turned over to the other side of the bed. His timing couldn’t have been worse because immediately afterwards Kyungsoo could hear Chanyeol and what sounded like Baekhyun gasp loudly.

 

 _“No way! You got laid last night?!”_ The other omega practically screamed into the phone causing Kyungsoo to flinch before the line switched and he received a notification for a video call from Chanyeol’s number.

 

Beside him, Kris sighed before he turned over and grabbed Kyungsoo's phone from him. Before the omega could protest, Kris had already accepted the video call.

 

 _“FANFAN? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CLAPPED KYUNGSOO'S CHEEKS?”_ A half-naked Baekhyun shrieked before a sly smirk appeared on his face. Kris could also make out an equally dishevelled Chanyeol with his jaw practically unhinged.

 

 _“YOU DEFILED MY BEST FRIEND?”_ Chanyeol screamed once he composed himself, anger written all over his face.

 

Kris couldn’t help smirking at the scene “More like your friend defiled me.” He replied nonchalantly earning a half-hearted punch to the gut from a flustered Kyungsoo. Kris couldn’t help cracking a smile and letting out a playful growl at his reaction and casually tossed Kyungsoo’s phone across the room before pulling Kyungsoo into a long, languid kiss with Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s protests being completely ignored.

 

“Did you just break my phone?” Kyungsoo asked after they broke apart, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. Instead of answering Kris began mouthing kisses along his neck, drawing out a loud moan from the omega. Kyungsoo’s hands tangled in Kris’s white locks as he pulled him into another kiss, this time allowing Kris to take the lead as they fell into their own rhythm, completely oblivious to the world around them and just relishing each other’s presence. The room was beginning to be filled with the heady smell of both of their scents mingling together but neither noticed.

 

“You’re so beautiful did you know that, baby?” There was something about that pet name that sent Kyungsoo to another place if he was being honest. He didn't know why but as he gazed longingly into Kris’s amber eyes, which shone with a mix of lust and admiration as he took a moment to admire Kyungsoo’s naturally tanned body, he knew he definitely was a goner.

 

“You’re not too bad looking yourself,” Kyungsoo smirked before leaving a hickey on Kris’s neck, earning a groan of appreciation from the alpha “Remind me why it took us so long to do this in the first place?”

 

“Because we’re both stubborn assholes,” Kris mused from before reached down to begin stroking Kyungsoo’s now fully awake erection. He could feel his inner alpha practically purring in pride at seeing his omega come apart at his touch.

 

“You mean...you’re...an asshole…” Kyungsoo gasped out as Kris began to leave a trail of kisses down his abdomen, hands abandoning Kyungsoo’s cock in favour of spreading his legs open so he could focus on a much better prize. To his surprise, Kyungsoo felt Kris hoist both of his legs over his shoulders before he felt a wet sensation beginning to lick the slick that had begun to gather along his rim. Kris’s large hands were constantly kneading his ass cheeks as he took Kyungsoo apart piece by piece.

 

“K-Kris…O-oh my god...Fuck!” Kyungsoo couldn’t help arching his back off the bed slightly at the feeling with his hands grasping for purchase in the bed sheets now. Anything to help him cope with the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling at the moment. Surely there was no way he’d last very long at this rate. He could see where Kris’s erection was straining from arousal and the base of his knot was beginning to form. The sight of it certainly did nothing to dull the lust flowing through him at the moment.

 

At that moment Kris licked a teasing stripe from Kyungsoo’s rim to the tip of his dick, eliciting another round of moans from the writhing omega. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he didn’t think it was hot as hell seeing his slick dribbling down Kris’s chin.

 

“Not much to say now, Do?” Kris sneered after he pulled away from his cock after licking another stripe along it while making sure to purposefully ignore the head. Kyungsoo could only whimper in frustration at the question. He was so close yet so far when it came to chasing the ultimate high and was moments away from pushing Kris and just jacking himself off. However, Kris took pity on him and wrapped a hand around his cock before pulling him into a downright filthy kiss as he continued to work Kyungsoo closer and closer to the edge.

 

Between the fact that he was tasting himself as he and Kris battled for dominance and Kris jacking him off at an increasingly faster pace, Kyungsoo was a goner. Within minutes, he let out a loud groan as he coated both his and Kris’s chests in cum. He had never had an orgasm anywhere as intense as this one without being fucked or being the one doing the fucking.

 

As Kyungsoo came down from his high he could feel Kris scoop up some of the cum that was pooling on his stomach before the alpha casually licked it off his fingers.

 

 _‘Fuck he’s going to be the death of me…’_ Kyungsoo thought to himself as he felt the familiar stirrings of arousal. However, he had no time to rest because within seconds Kris was pulling him into another fiery kiss. The alpha carefully gathered him into his arms before breaking their kiss once again.

 

“Where’s your bathroom?” Kris asked huskily as he carried Kyungsoo into the hallway.

 

“Down the hall and it's the second door to the left,” Kyungsoo replied breathlessly, still trying to come down from the high of his orgasm. His eyebrow quirked up when he realized Kris was carrying him in that direction “What exactly are you planning to do?” He couldn’t help hiding his scepticism at the white-haired alpha’s potential motives.

 

Kris smirked as he continued carrying Kyungsoo to their destination “First we’re going to get cleaned up and then I don’t plan on letting you leave that bed until the sun goes down.” He said with that trademark grin on his face as he opened the bathroom door. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the chuckle he let escape although he was curious if the alpha could keep his promise.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, Kyungsoo couldn’t say that Kris wasn’t more than true to his promise of keeping him preoccupied until sunset. Their shower had started out innocent enough until one of them, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure who it was, got too handsy with one thing leading to another with it culminating in Kyungsoo being fucked against the tile of his shower stall. They didn’t use a condom so Kris had to pull out before his knot could form and ended up cumming all over Kyungsoo’s face after a mindnumbing blow job from the omega. After they had taken another shower they ended up going for round three within the comfort of his bedroom with Kris gladly letting Kyungsoo ride him into oblivion as he sat propped up against the headboard of the bed. Once they both had orgasmed, the couple ended up taking a short nap in order to rejuvenate a bit after the morning's activities.

 

Round four occurred when Kyungsoo came back into the room after he had grabbed something to eat while wearing nothing save an oversized t-shirt. Maybe it was the other’s sweet scent or how delectable his supple thighs looked with said t-shirt barely cover them but the alpha couldn’t help growing hard once again. Kyungsoo barely had a chance before he was practically jumped by his star footballer and wound up being fucked against the door, their moans echoing around the spacious bedroom. If normal sex with Kris felt this good Kyungsoo was curious what it'd be like for him if Kris was in the middle of his rut or if Kyungsoo were in heat.

 

_‘Definitely some food for thought…’ He thought to himself._

 

The skyline of Seoul was beginning to become illuminated and the pattering of rain could be heard against the windows. Kyungsoo had ordered them a delivery meal of jjajangmyun from one of his favourite carryout spots in the whole city. Kyungsoo had managed to find an oversized hoodie and a spare pair of his gym shorts for Kris to wear while his clothes were in the washing machine so that they could both be decent once their meals were delivered.

 

The pair were cuddling together on the couch with one of his numerous blankets draped over them as they watched some cheesy horror film Kris had managed to find on Netflix. Their food had already been eaten by now and the penthouse was silent except for the noise from Kyungsoo’s massive flat screen. Despite them managing to get well acquainted with each other’s bodies over the course of the day, they still had yet to discuss what either wanted out of this or the undeniable connection they felt between them.

 

Being in Kris’s arms felt like what Kyungsoo could only describe as home. However, the uncomfortable silence that settled between was definitely agitating him. He’d had a string of boyfriends and various other lovers before, most of them never stuck around for very long in the first place, but none of them had ever managed to make him feel like this before. Not even his last ex-boyfriend who he had been dating for two years before his ex decided to call it quits.

 

“I can practically hear you thinking from here…” Kris whispered in his ear which dragged Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. His voice was rather raspy but Kyungsoo simply put it down to the fact that had literally fucked for most of the day.

 

“Just thinking about the field day the club would be having if they knew that their star striker and the manager just spent a majority of the day fucking.” Kyungsoo giggled before settling into Kris’s embrace even more. Everything about this felt right and honestly, Kyungsoo didn’t want it to end. However, the same thought that had been plaguing him throughout the course of the day crossed his mind again.

 

“Kris-” Kyungsoo began to speak up in a soft tone. However, the usually stoic alpha interrupted him.

 

“Yifan.” Kris replied calmly, still completely engrossed in the movie “My name is Yifan.”

 

“Yifan?” Kyungsoo tested the name out on his tongue. It definitely sounded vaguely familiar when he recalled Baekhyun’s nickname for the elder that he had mentioned numerous times. Then it all clicked.

 

“Wait a minute...Fanfan?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as practically knocked himself off the couch before Yifan wrapped an arm around his waist to help adjust him into a sitting position so they almost were face to face, albeit Yifan wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Gods...I can’t believe Baek told you about that…” Kris deadpanned, drawing a chuckle from Kyungsoo.

 

“What? I think it’s cute!” Kyungsoo replied mirthfully, much to Yifan’s chagrin. “Besides why don’t you go by your actual name?”

 

Yifan’s brows furrowed in thought “I don’t know, I guess after I moved to Canada for middle school the nickname stuck.”

 

“Sounds like there’s more to that story.” Maybe it was a bit unwise to continue to push the issue but Kyungsoo could care less. After this was the same alpha who had spent a majority of the day inside of him.

 

“There is but honestly that’s a story for another day,” Yifan quirked an eyebrow up and met Kyungsoo’s gaze. The redhead couldn’t help it as he huffed in frustration as shades of the old Kris reared its head again. “Anyways what had you so deep in thought a minute ago, baby?” And there it was, that glorious pet name again. He had been called baby numerous times before in all his relationships but there was some undeniable about being called it by Yifan.                                                                                                               

“I was just thinking…” Kyungsoo hesitated briefly “about us...a-about this...whatever the hell this is…” Yifan’s face was unreadable for a moment and Kyungsoo attempted to will away the nerves that were creeping up on him.

 

“Well, the question is what do you want us to be?” The alpha replied after a moment of thought “I mean we both know there’s something there and I’ll be honest with you I’ve never been much for relationships but you make reconsider everything I thought I knew.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help the large grin that appeared at those words but then an even more pressing matter crossed his mind.

 

“That’s the thing...I don’t know what I want this to be.” Kyungsoo answered honestly “You’re unlike anybody I’ve ever been with before. If we’re being truthful, you actually scare me…a lot.” It wasn’t a lie. Kyungsoo prided himself on being able to read people and their intentions rather easily but with Yifan there was an air of unpredictability which made things even more complicated now that feelings were involved.

 

“I scare you?” The white-haired alpha couldn’t believe his ears because surely he had heard Kyungsoo incorrectly. There was no way that this was the same tough as nails manager he had gotten to know over the last month and a half...and yet he was.

 

In the pale moonlight that was filtering in, Yifan actually got to take a look at just how beautiful and vulnerable Kyungsoo looked in front of him. Here the omega was laying his heart out openly on a sleeve in front of him and who was Yifan to not oblige him? If the truth was told, the alpha was equally as scared of him and how he made him feel.

 

“Yeah. I know this may sound crazy but I’m utterly terrified of this...of you. I don’t know what it is about you but when I’m with you I don’t feel like myself.” Kyungsoo laughed bitterly “It’s funny, isn’t it? You can have anyone you want and I’m getting hung up on you and thinking this doesn’t end in any way other than one of us getting hurt and looking stupid in the end.” The omega got up and walked over to one of the numerous windows overlooking the city, staring out it wistfully.

 

Yifan felt his heart sink a little at the other’s words. He knew his reputation as a millionaire playboy proceeded him but he wanted Kyungsoo to realize there was so much more to him. So much more he could offer him if he was only given the opportunity to do so. Without hesitation, the alpha stood up and strode over to where Kyungsoo was standing before carefully cupping the other’s chin and turning it so they were face to face once again.

 

“Look I know we didn’t get off to the best start before and I also know we also literally also just spent the whole day fucking,” Kyungsoo couldn’t help chuckling at that one “Anyways I know I”m not the easiest guy to get along with or the biggest team player but I do genuinely admire everything about you. I don’t know why but there’s something about you that I can’t deny brings out the best in everyone you’re around. Hell even in someone as shitty as me…”

 

“What about me being “a spoiled brat who only got where I was thanks to my daddy and grandpa’s money”?” Kyungsoo asked with an undertone of resentment below the surface. Yifan winced at the statement before he gently caressed his cheek.

 

“I was so wrong for that one, Kyungsoo...You’re so much more than that.” The alpha replied sincerely “I’m honestly lucky that you even decided to give me the time of day considering how shitty I was to you. If you’d give me a chance I’d show you that maybe fate meant for this to be a thing.”

 

“Yifan, you know there’s nothing professional about this… not to mention we’re probably breaking a few rules of the game and that’s not even talking about what’ll happen if this gets leaked to the press-” Kyungsoo’s rant was stopped by Yifan placing a finger to his lips to shush him.

 

“I promise you, I won’t let anything happen to you okay? We don’t have to go public anytime soon or at all if that’s what you want.” Yifan offered a gentle smile “The only thing that’ll matter to me is your happiness, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Was the last thing Kyungsoo said before leaning in to close the distance between them. There was no rushing, no fighting for dominance. It was just a kiss and their way of signing off on this new thing between the two of them. It would’ve been perfect had it not been for the sound of the front door to his penthouse being opened.

 

The two didn’t break apart, however, figuring it was probably one of Kyungsoo’s maids or maintenance men until the sound of two small dogs barking got their attention. After breaking apart they were greeted by the site of a black-haired man holding two toy poodles rather expectedly. The two dogs were squirming excitedly in his grasp at the site of their owner.

 

“Papa?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed in disbelief “What are you doing here? Why’d you bring Meokmul and Hoochoo with you?” Kyungsoo’s father rolled his eyes before setting both dogs on the ground. However, instead of running straight to their owner, they ran straight to Yifan and began sniffing the newcomer to their home.

 

“I think I should be the one questioning why you’ve been ignoring your papa’s phone calls all day...” The man replied dramatically before he gave Yifan a once over “But then I made a phone call to Chanyeol who informed me that you were probably busy with your new boy toy, however, Chanyeol failed to inform me of how handsome said boy toy was.” Kyungsoo’s father smirked at his son’s flustered expression “He also failed to inform me that said boy toy was also Kris Wu. By the way, you should probably spray some air freshener because it smells like sex in here.”

 

“Y-you know who I am?” Yifan stammered out in surprise.

 

“Well, of course, I would know the names of all the players at the club my husband owns.” The man scoffed “I’m more shocked about the fact that you don’t know who I am. I may have retired over fifteen years ago but I’d still like to think that I’m somewhat relevant in the footballing world.” And then the realization that the man in front of him was Do Jaejoong hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

Jaejoong had been one of the first omega footballers to be given a fair shot in Europe before moving back to Korea and absolutely destroying the PKL with the Incheon Poachers before he crossed over to Seoul. He also managed to set scoring records which are just now being broken within the last few seasons along with winning practically every individual plaudit a footballer could hope to win. It was no surprise that the football world practically set itself on fire when the news broke that he and Do Changmin would be getting married.

 

The omega had been one of Yifan’s very first footballing heroes as a child and played a big part in the development of his playing style. He felt a bit dumb at not realizing that this same man happened to be his new boyfriend’s father but then again Kyungsoo attempted to keep any mention of his family connection to the club separate from what they did on the pitch.

 

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry, sir. It’s such an honour to meet you.” Yifan practically fell to his knees in apology “I was such a huge fan of you and your husband when I was growing up. You guys were literally the best players in the world when I was a kid” Kyungsoo could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the praise being heaped on his father. The last thing that either of his old men needed was anybody else treating them like the living embodiment of the gods.

 

“Oh, I already like this one, Kyungsoo! He actually respects his elders _and_ he’s cute.” Jaejoong said after he basked in the compliments being heaped on him. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes halfheartedly at his father’s antics before he picked up Meokmul who was still preoccupied with sniffing Yifan to the third degree. Hoochoo, on the other hand, had wandered off to her food bowl and was preoccupied with eating.

 

“I like him too, Papa, that’s why he’s at my place.” The younger chuckled a bit “I, however, have no idea why you’re here right now.” He said while trying to keep Meokmul still in his embrace.

“Well excuse me for wanting to make sure my precious firstborn son was okay…” His father feigned hurt even though they both knew he was there to be nosy “Besides your precious doggies were missing you after a week of being away from home and I figured now was as good a time as ever to drop them off.” The older omega glanced at Yifan once again “But I can clearly see you’re definitely in good hands so I’ll just leave you two lovebirds alone.” And with that Jaejoong gave his son a hug and bid them both a goodbye, however not before he stopped himself at the elevator door “By the way your dad told me to tell you that he wants to meet with you on Monday to discuss your plans for the transfer window.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes because of course his dad would use his father as a messenger of actually calling him “Sure thing, papa. I promise I’ll call you later on!”

 

“You better, you little brat, or else I’m going to break down your door again and bring your dad with me,” Jaejoong shouted once the elevator doors opened “And use a condom, you horndogs!” Before Kyungsoo could reply the doors slammed shut, leaving behind the flustered pair.

 

“So that was my Papa…” Kyungsoo turned his attention back to his boyfriend “As you can see he has a flair for the dramatic.”

 

Yifan laughed at the other’s embarrassment before he embraced the shorter man “I think he was pretty cool.”  

 

“Well, of course, you’re going to think he was cool. You were practically foaming at the mouth once you realized he was my dad.” Kyungsoo giggled softly.

 

“I mean it’s not every day you get a new boyfriend and then find out his other dad is also one of your childhood heroes.” The white-haired alpha replied before being shushed by Kyungsoo.

 

“Can we stop talking about my parents? Especially considering the things that I currently have in mind would probably scandalize them.” Kyungsoo smirked at the fact that he managed to steal the words out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He made his way over to the steps that led to the second floor of the penthouse before he shot a smouldering look over his shoulder in Yifan’s direction “Well are you coming or not?”

 

Yifan had never run faster in his life.

 

* * *

 

_TaoTao: Congrats on getting finally some nooky, Soo gege! ^_^_

 

_XiuminnieTan: Kyungsoo finally got laid?! Holy shit_

 

_NaHak: Omg congrats, Soozy Q!_

 

_BumkeyKi: My baby is all grown up and getting laid in the club now T_T_

 

_Sugawater: Damn hyung who’d have thought you’d be that courageous_

 

_MrWorldWideHandsome: I know right we’re all so proud of you hyung!_

 

_Sugawater: Whoever this mystery guy is he must’ve been a freak in the sheets because Kyungsoo hyung has been ignoring us all weekend_

 

_BumkeyKi: Ikr what a brat_

 

_NaHak: Sometimes when you have a really good dicking down you just have to enjoy it_

 

_MrWorldWideHandsome: Of course you’d say that hyung you’ve been busy making goo-goo eyes at Ravi during training_

 

_NaHak: And what about it? He’s a hot alpha who I wanna fuck_

 

_BumkeyKi: With an attitude problem…._

 

_NaHak: I’ve always had a thing for the bad boys ;)_

 

_NaHak: Besides you guys haven’t given Chanyeol a hard time for banging Baekhyun_

 

_LoeyBeats: That’s because we’re discreet_

 

_Sugawater: I literally walked in on you guys fucking on one of the locker room benches -_-_

 

_TaoTao: Also I walked in on you giving Baek a bj in your office too :)_

 

_LoeyBeats: Keyword being my office you little shit_

 

_TaoTao: The locker room isn’t your private property tho hyung_

 

_TaoTao: You're just horny_

 

_LoeyBeats: Aren’t you supposed to fucking Kyungsoo’s brother somewhere you brat?_

 

_DyoDyo12: Hi uh what the fuck?_

 

_DyoDyo12: the trajectory of this conversation…._

 

_DyoDyo12: are you guys all fucking a footballer ahhnznxjx+-$”-”--’’_

 

_DyoDyo12: sorry about that I had to steal my phone back but also the question still stands_

 

_NaHak: I mean………_

 

_Sugawater: Yes_

 

_XiuminnieTan: I plead the 5th_

 

_TaoTao: Listen-_

 

_TaoTao: Joonmyun hyung proves athletes do it wayyyy better_

 

_MrWorldWideHandsome: I happen to have a thing for hot goalies in the second division by the name of Taehyung_

 

_DyoDyo12: …….I really wouldn’t like to be reminded of the fact that you and Tao are fucking two of my three brothers thanks :)_

 

_LoeyBeats: Like you can talk when you’ve been taking Kris’s knot all day_

 

_DyoDyo12: ….I’m literally going to beat your ass with a bowling ball_

 

_NaHak: YOU’RE FUCKING KRIS_

 

_BumkeyKi: HA I WON THE BET MINSEOK_

 

_Sugawater: what a plot twist_

 

_XiuminnieTan: What the fuck I go on one date and somehow miss the biggest event in the last two years?_

 

_MrWorldWideHandsome: CONGRATS ON FINALLY GETTING THAT MULLET DICK_

 

_TaoTao: HOLY SHIT HYUNG?!_

 

_DyoDyo12: and with that I’m going to bed_

 

_DyoDyo12: you guys can all eat asses_

 

_Sugawater: Love you hyung_

 

_TaoTao: Rude_

 

_MrWorldWideHandsome: <3 _

 

_NaHak: go get some Soozy Q!_

 

* * *

 

The past three weeks could only be described as some of the best of Kyungsoo’s life if he were being honest. Yifan had to rush home the next day so he could pack his stuff before he had to jet off to join up with the Chinese national team but left Kyungsoo with a kiss and the promise to call him once he touched down in Beijing. They had spent the whole week of the break texting one another when they had a free moment and Kyungsoo even made sure to watch both of China’s friendly matches. China lost its match against England 3-1 but Kris did at least score their only goal. Their next match against Peru was a 3-0 away for China which saw Kris take over the captain’s armband for his country for the first time in two years.

 

In between the international matches, Kyungsoo kept himself busy during the week by watching a few of their youth team players who hadn’t been called up for the under 23 international games train under Yoongi’s guidance while he took notes on their performances. There were two players who quickly caught Kyungsoo’s eye with their work rate and technical ability on the ball.

The first was a blonde omega named Oh Sehun who happened to play as an attacking midfielder, a position in the squad that seriously needed some reinforcing. His midfield partner and the other player who Kyungsoo noticed was an alpha name Kim Jongin but he prefered to go by Kai. He was also the younger brother of Seongnam Athletic’s winger and top player, Kim Jongdae.

 

Both boys were rather tall and would easily give their team an extra bit of height advantage in addition to their dribbling ability possibly making life much more difficult for opponents. However, the one thing that stood out for Kyungsoo was their versatility to play in any position in the midfield or even as forwards which was what the team needed the most at the moment. Even though they weren’t the type to complain (or openly complain in Ravi’s case), Kyungsoo knew that all the extra minutes were beginning to take a serious toll on them and he could do with at least a match or two of rest. Especially considering the fact that Sooyoung, Baekhyun and Ravi had played practically every match since the beginning of Kyungsoo’s tenure as manager, it would be a welcome change of pace to be able to have new players in the midfield without having to break the bank for anybody new.

 

“If you call up one of them, you’re definitely going to have to call up the other,” Yoongi said during one of the practice breaks “Those two are practically joined at the hip. In fact, I’m almost a hundred per cent sure there’s something more than friendship between those two if we’re being honest.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow quirked in interest at his friend’s words “Aren’t our coaches supposed to enforce the club’s no dating policy among the youth team players?” Kyungsoo questioned rather halfheartedly. Yoongi let out a hearty laugh at that, earning quite a few looks of confusion from the youth team players who stared at the duo momentarily before going back to whatever they were doing.

 

“Why would I enforce a rule when the coaching staff can’t even follow it?” Yoongi quipped and even Kyungsoo had to laugh at that.

 

“I already planned on calling up both of them so there’s no worries, Yoong.” Kyungsoo chuckled as he checked over his notes “I think they have quite a bit of potential to improve especially under Baekhyun’s tutelage.”

 

“Hmm, you may have a point with that one. Byun’s a good player when he isn’t sucking face with Chanyeol or fucking him in his office.” Yoongi laughed before receiving a playful punch to the side from Kyungsoo “Just make sure those two asshats don’t scar those two for life, yeah? Jongdae would probably try to castrate me if that happens.”

 

“I wouldn’t really give Jongdae any promises on that front, buddy….but I’ll try my best to turn them in a bunch of world beaters okay?” Kyungsoo replied playfully. In moments like this, he was honestly grateful to have a friend like Yoongi.

 

Everyone always usually mistook the minty haired beta for being especially grouchy when in reality he was actually one of the more light-hearted members of their friend group. They had been friends since they'd become roommates in their freshman year of college when Kyungsoo had been nothing more than a skinny nineteen-year-old returning from a gap year with no idea what he had wanted to do with his life and a chip on his shoulder while Yoongi was an underground rapper by the name of Suga who played amateur football during his free time.

 

Things were pretty awkward between the two of them at first until Kyungsoo managed to get his grandpa to get them an all expenses paid weekend vacation to one of Tottenham’s matches in London during spring break. His grandpa was all too eager to allow him to fly to London using one of their family’s private jets and even had a chauffeur waiting to pick them up at the airport. Chanyeol had even joined them there and managed to get them backstage passes for one of their favourite rappers. Needless to say, it was definitely the most fun he’d had in a while and it definitely had been the start of a beautiful and fruitful friendship.

 

Before Kyungsoo could say anything more to his friend his phone started ringing. A quick look at the caller ID showed that it was Yifan calling him. The alpha probably had probably finished up with the national team for the day.

 

“Oi, you should probably answer that or your boy toy might think you’re ignoring him,” Yoongi smirked upon seeing Kyungsoo's sheepish expression before he clicked the answer button.

 

“Hey, how's it going?” He tried to sound calm and collected even though his stomach was slightly in knots at hearing Yifan's voice again.

 

“Not much to be honest.” Yifan sounded completely worn out “Practice was long and boring and now I'm back at the hotel. What about you, babe?”

 

“Oh, you know the same old same old…” The omega replied nonchalantly “I’m thinking about implementing a new game plan but I just need to find the right time to do it.”

 

“Hmm well I'm interested to see what your game plan will be as long as I'm not losing my position,” Yifan replied slightly jokingly.

 

“Maybe if you piss me off enough and that may happen in the future.” Both he and Yifan laughed a bit at the half-hearted threat. At his old club, Kyungsoo was particularly ruthless when it came to underperforming players. However, they both knew that Yifan's performances had more than earned him his spot in Kyungsoo's starting eleven anyways so the alpha pretty much had nothing to fear.

 

After a minute or two, Yifan spoke up “Hey, babe, we should switch to video call. I have something I wanna show you.” Curious, Kyungsoo pressed the video button on his screen and was greeted by the sight of Yifan sitting in a black tank in his hotel room. Usually, that would've been a moment to pause and admire his handsome boyfriend but what really stood out to Kyungsoo was the fact that Yifan's mullet was gone.

 

“Ta-da! I felt like it was time to change, to be honest, but I'm curious to know what you think of it?”

 

“...sexy.” Was the only word that came to mind seeing his boyfriend's new haircut. Not only had he re-dyed his hair white again but he also had two new eyebrow slits on each brow which only made his model-like features even more pronounced if Kyungsoo was being honest.

 

“I like it when you’re speechless-Oi, Sicheng put that down now!” A small crash could be heard as Yifan reached out to grab something or someone off screen.

 

“What was that?” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows quirked in curiosity at the slightly sheepish look on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Uh...it was my cat…” Another crash could be heard and the blush on Yifan’s face increased.

 

“Your cat makes a noise like that?”

 

“My cat’s cousin?” However, before Yifan could say anything else a small child of a bout five or six climbed into his lap and came in view of the camera.

 

“Baba, you promised you’d play with me once you got back.” The little boy whined at Yifan. It was definitely a bit of a shock to see this child call his boyfriend that but there was definitely no way of denying there was a resemblance between the two of them.

 

“Your cat’s cousin who looks an awful lot like you and calls you baba?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help laughing at the look of horror on the alpha’s face.

 

Yifan sighed before he turned the boy around so he was facing the camera too “Okay so this probably isn’t the way I wanted you two to meet. Anyways, Sichengie, this is Baba’s special friend, Mr Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo, this is my son, Sicheng.” Sicheng gave a gummy smile and waved to the camera. Now that the initial shock had worn off, Kyungsoo had to admit the kid was absolutely adorable.

 

“Baba, he’s so pretty!” The little boy exclaimed with that sense of wonder only a child could have. Kyungsoo couldn’t help smiling at the child’s enthusiasm.

 

“He is, isn’t he? Baba likes him quite a lot” Yifan gave a sincere smile to the camera “I hope you aren’t too mad about this, Soo. I had planned on letting you two meet when I got back from the international break.”

 

“I mean it’s shocking but...at least you’re not like some secret drug kingpin or something.” Kyungsoo joked before he turned serious for a moment “So what happened to his mom?”

 

“Sichengie doesn’t have a mommy.” The little boy frowned and burrowed his head into his father’s lap before Yifan could speak up.

 

“It’s a long story but I’ll explain it all to you once I get home,” Yifan replied nonchalantly.

 

“Hm okay, I’ll hold you to it. I won’t have to worry about any crazy exes trying to attack me like in those fanfics will I?” Kyungsoo asked half-jokingly.

 

Yifan snorted at the ridiculous nature of the question “What? Of course not, silly!”

 

“Hey, I just had to be sure!” Kyungsoo laughed before he looked back towards the training ground and saw Yoongi signalling that training had once again resumed “Sorry, Fan, I’ve gotta go now but I’ll call you when I get home.”

 

Yifan gave another soft smile “It’s okay, I understand after all you are the boss, babe. Talk to you later.” The alpha waved at the camera.

 

“Bye Mr Soo!” Sicheng shouted as he waved at the camera before the call ended. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the large smile that was on his face as he walked back over to where Yoongi was sitting.

 

“That was a pretty long phone call.” The short beta remarked when Kyungsoo sat next to him “Is everything good?”

 

“Yeah, everything is fine. I just met my boyfriend’s son and all that jazz.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help snapping a picture of Yoongi’s jaw practically coming unhinged at the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo not much actual footballing going on but we all love some Krisoo right? I promise more smut is on the way for those two and a few more surprises thrown in along the way too! Also if you guys were wondering this is what Yifan's new hair cut looks like  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Comments and kudos are the fastest way into my heart!!! Until next time~


	4. Growing Pains

Yifan was nothing if not true to his word when it came to introducing Kyungsoo to Sicheng once the international break had ended. The day that their flight had returned to Korea, Yifan had texted him asking if it would be okay for them to stay the night at his place. Of course, due to the fact that it was a Saturday and team practice didn’t start again until Monday, Kyungsoo easily said yes. Within an hour he heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and Hoochoo barking at the sudden intruders in their home. His heart had sped up in his chest once he saw his newly black-haired boyfriend standing beside the small brunette child, both having their suitcases in tow.

 

 _‘Fuck...I didn’t think I’d be this nervous meeting his kid...What if he doesn’t like me?’_ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

 

However, all the feelings of nervousness he had felt flew out the window once he was greeted with an armful of the small boy while Yifan smiled silently in front of them.

 

“Well hello to you too, little one.” Kyungsoo smiled softly once the initial shock of the hug had worn off “Your baba has told me so much about you in the last few days. It’s so nice to finally get to meet you in person.” The omega said before he stood up.

 

“My baba did?” Sicheng asked in awe “Baba talks about you a lot too, Mr Soo!” The child exclaimed.

 

“Oh really?” Kyungsoo cut a mischievous grin in Yifan’s direction “I hope it was only good things…” The alpha only gave a rather sheepish smile.

 

“Yeah! Baba always tells Sichengie about you and how nice you are and how your food is the bestest in the whole wide world!” SIcheng spread his arms as wide as possible to prove his point which earned chuckles from both adults in the room.

 

“Wow! Well, I guess you’re in luck, Sichengie, because I just got finished baking a cake and I think you deserve a piece of it!” Kyungsoo replied cheerfully.

 

“Whoa! Thank you, Mr Soo!” The child practically yelled before he remembered his father was still standing there and turned to him “Baba can I have some of Mr Soo’s cake?”

 

Yifan pretended to think before he spoke up “Hmm only if you promise you won’t complain about eating your vegetables tonight.”

 

“I promise, baba!” Sicheng exclaimed immediately after his father spoke. Yifan gave a nod of approval to Kyungsoo who then showed Sicheng the way to the kitchen.

 

Kyungsoo made sure the boy settled in and gave him two slices of the freshly made strawberry shortcake before he told him that he and his father would only be in the living room if he needed them for anything. Sicheng simply nodded since he was much too preoccupied with savouring every bite of the delicious cake. Kyungsoo walked back into the living and took a seat on the sofa where Yifan was already sitting with Meokmul and Hoochoo both snuggled comfortably in his lap.

 

“That kid’s going to be bouncing off the walls in a few minutes,” Yifan remarked jokingly when he noticed Kyungsoo’s presence next to him.

 

“A little cake never hurt anybody” Kyungsoo chuckled before gently nudging his dogs out of the way so he could move closer and rest his head on Yifan's shoulders “He seems like a sweet kid.”

 

“He really is,” Yifan replied, taking in the gorgeous view of the sunset streaking across the city skyline. “That little boy is the one thing I can truly say I've done right in my life. He's my pride and joy.”

 

“I don't know if I'm maybe overstepping a boundary or two by asking this but where is his mom? Does she play any type of role in his life and how come I've never seen or heard any mention of you having a son before? You'd think that'd be something your teammates and manager would know…” Kyungsoo asked as slipped into manager mode. He felt Yifan flinch slightly at the question as he gathered his thoughts

 

“Hm, I wasn't expecting to get grilled by my manager/boyfriend two days before we go back to training,” Yifan smirked,  his usual arrogant persona once again peeking through “but to answer your question…Sicheng's mom is alive and the last time we talked about a year ago she was fine and moving on with her life. She doesn't really want much to do with him.” Kyungsoo couldn't help but frown at the statement. He knew some people had their own reasons for not wanting to raise their own children but it often still come as a shock to him when he'd hear stories like this.

 

“I kind of don't blame her to be honest. We were both pretty young and dumb at the time and neither one of us was ready for a child.” Yifan continued “I was twenty-three and in a really rough place in my life personally at that point. It was right after I signed my first major professional contract in France for Marseille and I was starting to spiral out of control with my partying and drinking amongst other things. You've probably seen the articles written about me during that time.” Yifan smiled bitterly.

 

Kyungsoo could remember seeing a few articles during his senior year of college detailing the life of stunning excess that the young footballer Kris Wu was living in France. He had scoffed at the time and called him another pretty boy who was going to waste all of his money on booze and women but somehow Yifan had managed to pull it together and turn his life around mostly. The media still painted him as an arrogant womanizing alpha who they begrudgingly respected for his astounding abilities.

 

“Anyways, his mom was one of the women who I used to see around the club scene in Beijing whenever I'd be in the city. We slept together a couple of times and had exchanged numbers but never really moved past that point. She was nice enough but neither of us wanted a relationship at that point so I didn't really expect to hear from her again after the international break had ended but fate had other plans…” The black haired alpha stared at the ever-darkening city skyline in front of them.

 

“About eight months later, during the postseason, I had gone back to Beijing for the summer. I woke up one night to about 6 or 7 missed calls and saw that it was her number. I knew something was wrong and when I called her back she had sounded completely drained. She gave me a hospital room number and told me to come as soon as possible. I did and when I got there I was greeted by the sight of her holding this tiny newborn boy who was crying his eyes out. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was mine and I may have shed a manly tear or two. She and I talked a bit about what she wanted to happen and she told me that she wasn't ready to be a mother and she was considering putting the baby up for adoption.”

 

The alpha frowned a bit “I told her that wouldn't be necessary since I'd gladly raise him. I knew it wouldn't be fair to ask her to take care of a child she didn't want but I also knew I didn't want to face the possibility of my son growing up in the system and without a father like I had to. So we agreed on that and I gave her the option to come back into Sicheng's life if she ever wanted to but she told me she'd rather not until she got her life together and honestly I respect her for that.” After hearing the story for the first time Kyungsoo couldn't help but sympathize with Sicheng's mother.

 

“To be honest I knew absolutely nothing about raising a child and it was rather hard adjusting my life to Sicheng being there at first. It was hard giving up the nightlife and new girl or guy every weekend for warming bottles and changing shitty diapers. I had a lot of sleepless nights thanks to him.” Yifan's smile returned as he recalled the memories of long nights before training and matches spent bouncing the restless infant to sleep.

 

“How'd your mom take the news?” Kyungsoo couldn't help asking.

 

“I told my mom about a month or two after I had brought Sicheng home and after she slapped me around a bit for depriving her of the chance to see her first grandson be born, she announced she was moving in with me since I was still acting like an irresponsible teenager and knocking random girls up. Ironically, Baek gave me the same lecture over Skype.” Kyungsoo chuckled at the very thought of his tall boyfriend being scolded like a school child by his mother.

 

“Anyways it got a lot easier after she moved to Marseille with me but around the time Sicheng turned two I could tell my mom was getting rather homesick and wanted to be closer to home so I put in my transfer request with the hopes of a club in Japan or Korea coming to approach me. One thing led to another and after my club accepted Seoul's bid for me I ended up moving here.” Yifan remarked, “I'm kind of glad I did because Baek practically became a second dad to Sicheng and helps me out a lot too.”

 

“So who takes care of him during the week or whenever you're away during matches?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to mask the slight pang of jealousy at the mention of Baekhyun's name. He knew deep down he didn't have much to worry about with the two since they were merely childhood friends but Kyungsoo couldn't help but envy the duo's closeness and hope that in the future he and Yifan would have that unspoken bond.

 

Yifan shrugged “Mainly my mom because of how crazy my schedule is. I try to be there as much as possible for him but there's still a lot that I miss out on.” He replied with a hint of regret in his voice.

 

“Why won't you tell the higher-ups at the club about him though?” Kyungsoo asked softly “I'm sure they'll understand and be willing to make accommodations as they have for every other player who has a child at the club. My dad and uncle can be assholes but they're at least understanding when it comes to family matters.”

 

“I want Sicheng to have as normal a childhood as possible before he has to deal with how shitty the real world can be. That means keeping him away from the media spotlight and things sometimes have a funny way of leaking to the media.” The alpha replied as he shot Kyungsoo a slightly annoyed look.

 

“But Yifan, I literally just heard you complain about missing out on things in his life but now you're using this as an excuse. What do you want me to think? It's almost like you're treating him like a dirty little secret or something-” Kyungsoo attempted to argue but was immediately cut off by the incensed alpha.

 

“Don't. You. Dare.” Yifan snarled through gritted teeth “Everything I do, I do for the well being and future of my son.”  

 

“Yifan I-”

 

“I think it’d be best if you drop it, Kyungsoo,” Yifan stated with a tone of finality. However, before Kyungsoo could reply, Sicheng came running excitedly into the living room.

 

“Baba I finished all my cake!” The small child eagerly clambered into his father’s lap while the tall alpha’s fierce expression immediately softened. Kyungsoo took in the adorable scene between father and son. He couldn’t but feel like he was an intruder in the duo’s lives and that maybe Yifan had a point.

 

“I should probably get dinner started…” Kyungsoo yawned before he stood up and began to make his way to the kitchen  “You guys can watch whatever you want on the television.”

 

“I’ll come and help you. Sichengie will know how to find all the kids channels so he doesn't need my help.” Yifan spoke up leading to Kyungsoo shooting the alpha a questioning look before he relented and motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen.

 

Dinner itself was a rather awkward affair for Kyungsoo. Sicheng kept him entertained as he told Kyungsoo about his friends at school and how boring it was to go shopping with his grandmother when his baba would be working on the weekend. He could see why Yifan was so protective of him. The little boy managed to settle the tension between the two of them at least slightly and the two fell into a bit of light conversation about their time apart.

 

After dinner, Yifan asked Kyungsoo if it would be okay if he used his workout room for his nightly workout routine which Kyungsoo agreed to. While they were waiting for him to finish up, Kyungsoo helped the boy get settled in for the night and put on a movie from his Disney DVD collection in one of the guest rooms that was closer to the master bedroom. Once he knew Sicheng was all set, Kyungsoo went about his nightly routine and prepared himself bed having resigned himself to the fact that he’d most likely be spending the night alone in his bed.

 

However, the omega wasn’t prepared for a pair of arms to wrap around his waist just as he had begun to doze off.

 

“Y-Yifan? I thought you were upset with me?” Kyungsoo’s voice was thick with sleep.

 

“I wanted to apologize to you, baby,” Yifan spoke lowly as he pulled the omega closer to him and laid a kiss on his temple “I shouldn’t have been so defensive when you were only trying to help and I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo perked up a bit at that and turned over to face the alpha.

 

“‘M sorry I shouldn’t have gotten into your business.” He said groggily.

 

“No, no, no. I was acting like a dick earlier and I overreacted.” Yifan cooed to the other as he caressed his cheeks “I shouldn’t have started our first night back together after weeks apart like that.”

 

Kyungsoo leaned into the alpha’s gentle touch “It’s okay, Fanfan, don’t worry about it now.” A thought crossed his mind “Unless...you want to make it up to me…” Kyungsoo smirked mischievously at him. Yifan quickly got the hint and before pulling his boyfriend closer, manoeuvring their positions so that Kyungsoo was resting on top of him.

 

“Well, I had one thing in mind and it may or may not involve your knot…” Kyungsoo pulled the alpha in for a passionate kiss. The alpha was surprised at Kyungsoo’s newfound boldness before he eagerly began to respond back.

 

 He didn't think he'd ever get tire of the electrifying nature of their kisses if he was being honest. There was something about their connection that made every kiss better than the last. It also didn't help that Kyungsoo was a master of the dark arts and knew exactly which buttons to push to get his alpha riled up. To say he was willing to risk it all for the omega was an understatement.

 

No one he had ever been with compared to Kyungsoo. Whether it was the beautiful noises he made whenever they made love to one another or how soft and pliant he would be as Yifan would thrust into him until his knot was about to expand. 

 

' _F-fuck....I can't believe he's this wet already...'_ Yifan thought to himself after he had slid an exploratory finger into Kyungsoo's pajama pants and landed at his already leaking entrance, earning a whimper of need from his boyfriend _'Lord help me...I think I'm in love with him.'_

 

 

“Shit, baby, you do know you’ll have to be extra quiet with this right?” Yifan asked breathlessly once they had broken apart.

 

Kyungsoo scoffed “Of course, FanFan. Now kiss me like you missed me, babe.” It was the last thing the omega said before pulling him into another kiss as his hand began to wander further south into Yifan’s pyjama pants with a determined look on his face. What type of alpha would Yifan be if he didn't indulge his omega’s whims?

 

* * *

 

As per usual all good things must come to an end or at least have the brakes slightly pumped on it. For Kyungsoo it came in what should have been a very low stakes away match against Yeosu Athletic FC, a team who were currently three points from safety in eighteenth place. They too had been one of the footballing giants of the top flight during the nineties but had similarly fallen on hard times during the first few years of the new millennium thanks to a series of bad investments that culminated in relegation to the second division in 2009, where they languished for almost a decade.

 

This season was their return back to the PKL and at the start of the season, their supporters had hoped that the team would follow the ambitions of the owners who had both eagerly invested in reinvigorating their squad. However, things had certainly not gone according to plan unfortunately and they had once again found themselves staring at the threat of relegation.

 

With the team sitting comfortably in eighth place at the end of the November international break and the threat of relegation no longer prominently hanging over their heads, Kyungsoo believed now would be as a good a time as ever to see how Sehun would fare starting as a right winger alongside Sooyoung with Baekhyun and Ravi playing slightly in behind them as attacking midfielders. He had figured it would be an easy three points for the team to obtain and probably win by a large margin considering the state of Yeosu’s team form recently. Kyungsoo had hoped that they could wrap the match up within the first half so that way he could sub Jongin in for Ravi and actually allow the poor alpha to actually rest for the second half, considering he and Baekhyun had played the full ninety minutes in both of South Korea’s friendly matches even though Kyungsoo had asked that they didn’t.

 

Kyungsoo had set the team up to play the free-flowing attacking football that had become a hallmark of his tenure with Seoul. However, one of the downsides to his preferred style of football is it often left the defenders a bit vulnerable and asked quite a lot of their midfield since Yifan was mainly isolated up top and didn’t do much defending in case he needed to pounce on any loose balls or passes from midfield.

 

Apparently, the Yeosu Athletic manager had done his research on Seoul’s style of play because from the moment the ref’s whistle was blown, it became quite clear that Yeosu had actually shown up to play. Their defence went about making sure they had Yifan and Sooyoung completely marked out of the match during the first half of the game. In midfield, things weren’t much better for Baekhyun and company due to the fact that the Yeosu players were unafraid of committing tactical fouls in order to control the rhythm of the game with quite a few of them aimed in Sehun’s direction whenever he had the ball. The referee had been happy to allow a relatively physical first half while maintaining his grip on the match.

 

It was relatively easy to see that Sehun was playing with an air of nervousness which wasn’t shocking at all considering he was making his debut for the first team. He and Jongin had taken to practice with the first team but practice and match days were definitely two completely different stories. His first few touches of the ball were too heavy and led to a few opportunities for Yeosu but they were quickly and efficiently stopped by Minho and bit of goalkeeping heroics on Junhong’s behalf. Unfortunately, they barely had any chances in the opposition's eighteen-yard box.

 

Then in the forty-fifth minute, right before the referee blew for half time, Yeosu managed to capitalize on a loose back pass between Ravi and Sehun before they went on a counter-attack that culminated a thundering shot of a goal not too dissimilar from one of Yifan's goals. The team couldn't offer an immediate response due to the fact the whistle being blown for halftime.

 

In the locker room, it was almost dead silent when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol entered the room. All eyes fell on the alpha and omega managerial duo once they took a seat on one of the benches.

 

“I'm not going to lie that half was rather painful to look at…but hey we're only down one goal at least!” Chanyeol attempted to lift the mood in his usual cheerful way.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect and Kyungsoo could see Sehun's face fall due to the fact that it was his mistake that led to the goal.

 

“Look what this dumbass is trying to say is yes we haven't played very well but that's okay because we still have another forty-five minutes to go to turn things around.” Kyungsoo walked over and place a reassuring hand on Sehun's shoulder “Accidents happen all the time in the game, kid, it's what you do after you make one that matters the most okay?”

 

Sehun sniffled a bit before he gave a determined nod to Kyungsoo “I promise I won't let you down, hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled “I'm glad. Now as for the rest of you guys…” He turned his attention back to his other players “I want you to match Yeosu pound for pound. In the first half, Yeosu was hungrier than we were. They wanted this more than we did. I know we're in a good spot in the league table and relegation is no longer a threat but I want more from this season and I'm sure the same goes for you guys too.”

 

“But they're killing us out there with tactical fouls, boss.” Hongbin mumbled, not even attempting to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze “I'm used to being the one giving the midfield beatdown not taking it.”

 

“And I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?” Kyungsoo retorted “Bin, just because our opposition employs the dark arts doesn't we can't either. We can't always play beautiful football and sometimes the game is a little dirty.”

 

Hongbin looked perplexed “Yeah but boss-”

 

“I think what the boss is trying to say is if we need to be a little bit more forceful to _assert_ _ourselves_ on the ball then he's giving us permission right, Kyungsoo?” Yifan winked in his direction.

 

“That's exactly what I'm saying Yifan-I mean Kris,” Kyungsoo replied hurriedly, earning a few questioning glances from everyone in the room “Anyways,” Kyungsoo stated as he straightened his tie slightly nervously “I want you guys to start and play that half like bats out of hell. We were slow to every second ball and header in the first half but I swear to all the gods if I see a repeat of it in the second half I’ll make sure training on Monday will be the closest thing to a living hell for all of you. Is that understood?” He finished with his trademark eerily calm smile which held the promise of following through on said threat.

Each of the players ,with the exception of Jongin and Sehun ,knew better than to not heed his words. They all solemnly nodded, minus Yifan and his coaching staff who just rolled their eyes at Kyungsoo’s power play.

 

“Great! Now that we’ve taken care of that….let’s get back out there and give ‘em hell!” Kyungsoo exclaimed and was met with a resounding cheer from around the locker room as he led the team back out into the hallway.

* * *

 

 

Thankfully the second half was nothing like the first with Seoul coming out the gates firing and ready for action. Kyungsoo’s halftime speech had worked a minor miracle and he looked on proudly as his team put in a much-improved display much to the frustration of the Yeosu Athletic manager.

 

The team was passing the ball around much smoother now that Hongbin and Minhyuk were able to assert themselves both on and off the ball in midfield. Thanks to the knowledge of them having more midfield stability along with having been reassured by his manager, Sehun grew into the match too. In the fifty-first minute, the young omega played a sublime ball into Sooyoung’s path at the edge of the eighteen-yard box and watched as she weaved past the last two defenders and the goalkeeper before putting the ball into the back of the net. The away fans erupted as did the rest of Seoul team at the equalizer knowing they’d have Yeosu on the ropes for the rest of the match.

 

A second goal followed, this time having been a headed goal scored by Yifan in the fifty-fourth minute.

 

Then the third goal from Baekhyun’s shot from outside of the box followed in the sixty-first minute.

 

Finally in the seventieth minute just as it seemed like the match was fully out of reach, Sehun’s moment of truth came when he found himself latching on to a looping long ball that had been launched up the field by Minho. The young omega had luckily checked his run and found himself face to face with the last defender whom he easily nutmegged after which he found himself in acres of space with only the keeper to beat in the penalty box. He didn’t have any teammates nearby to square the ball to so Sehun did the only logical thing he could do and unleashed a driving shot into the upper right-hand corner of the net, easily passing the keeper’s futile attempts to save it.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t hide the excitement at seeing the sheer happiness on the other omega’s face as he was mobbed by his teammates in celebration. It was the perfect capping for what was a wonderful second half for the youngster and Kyungsoo couldn’t have been prouder. Now with a 4-1 scoreline and the three points all but officially secured, Kyungsoo decided now would be as good a time as ever to hand Jongin his debut and give Ravi a much need rest. Just as Jongin had finished changing into a new jersey, the moment Kyungsoo had been hoping would never happen, especially this early into his tenure as a manager occurred.

 

Ravi and the opposing Yeosu player had both been attempting to go for a fifty/fifty ball but the Yeosu left-back had lunged in with a slide tackle that missed the ball and instead swept Ravi off his feet. The tackle itself was horrible enough but the sickening snap and resulting wail of pain from the normal stoic alpha confirmed all Kyungsoo needed to know.

 

He could only watch on in stunned silence as Ravi writhed around on the ground in pain while clutching his leg as Seokjin and the rest of the physio staff attempted to check the extent of the injury. After about five minutes or so, Seokjin waved for the stretcher to be brought over as he tried to comfort the still screaming alpha. From where Kyungsoo was standing he could see the tears streaking down Ravi’s face and could only wince as he knew all too well how much pain the other was in.

 

Once Ravi was loaded on to the stretcher and administered oxygen, a round of applause sounded around the stadium, which had fallen dead silent in the previous ten minutes, as a sign of good faith from the opposing supporters and players in hopes of a speedy recovery. The referee, who had also been stunned to silence after the incident, showed a justified red card to the offending Yeosu player, who accepted it without much complaint due to still being in shock at the horrific nature of Ravi’s injury. Play resumed immediately after and Jongin was subbed on, although it was easy to see he was also shellshocked too.

 

“I-I...I’m so s-sorry...I didn’t mean it...we were both going for the ball and I-I tried to p-pull out of the challenge b-but it was too late.” The Yeosu player stuttered on his way to the tunnel. The young beta was on the verge of tears as he spoke to Kyungsoo. The omega couldn’t help feeling a bang of pity at the state of the left back and offered a reassuring pat on the back to the player before he was led down the tunnel.

 

The match finished 5-1 after another stoppage-time goal from Sooyoung, who had been assisted this time by Baekhyun. The celebrations for this goal were much more muted out of respect for their injured. After all, they had picked up another three points but it was still to be seen at what cost it would be to the team.

 

* * *

 

 

The cameras flashed rapidly as Kyungsoo stepped into the post-match press conference. He tried to put on a happy facade but he knew it wasn’t likely to work considering the fact that Ravi had to be transported to the hospital almost immediately after being taken off the pitch. Seokjin had told him after the match ended that the preliminary scans had been disheartening, to say the least.

 

“Mr Do do you have any updates on Kim Wonshik’s injury?” One reporter from the Jeju Herald yelled out after Kyungsoo had taken his seat.

 

“Yes I do and unfortunately they do not look so good. It’s now a matter of time to see how long Ravi will be out.” Kyungsoo frowned as he revealed the news, creating an uproar in the press room.

 

“Mr Do! With such a bad injury to a member of your first team and the transfer window opening in the next few days, is there any chance of Seoul wading into the transfer market?” Another reporter from Busan Post shouted. Kyungsoo winced since he hadn’t wanted to reveal the club’s transfer plans before the window opened but his hand had been forced.

 

“Yes. We were already in the market for reinforcements this winter but now it is imperative we dip into the market to see what deals we can get over the line before the window shuts on January fifteenth.” The red replied before he felt his phone vibrate with a notification from Seokjin.

 

“I’m so sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but unfortunately I’ll have to cut this press conference short due to the fact that I’m needed at the hospital. I’ll provide any new updates I can at the next press conference. Thank you all for coming” And with those words Kyungsoo stood up and made his way out of the room, leaving behind a stunned press corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be way longer and way smutty but alas I guess we'll just have to save it for next chapter lol...Anywho on the bright side I decided to extend this to seven chapters instead of the original five I had planned so yay! Also, I may or may not have a trick or two hidden up my sleeve for the next chapter or two so be on the lookout for that too! 
> 
> Remember comments and kudos are always appreciated! I love hearing from you guys so please let me know what you think! Until next time~


	5. Be Still My Foolish Heart

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly as Kyungsoo sat outside of his father’s office. It had been four days since the doctors had confirmed their worst fears about the extent of Ravi’s injury and the fact that his season was over with his chance of starting next season being in doubt too. After all, a double leg break wasn’t something you could merely sleep off and take care of with some pain killers. Ravi, for all his troubles, was in rather good spirits about the whole thing and had been glad to be the centre of attention for once since he was more used to being second fiddle to Yifan in the team.

The alpha had passed out from shock in the ambulance on the way to the hospital but was up and alert when Kyungsoo and Yifan had visited him two days later with Sicheng in tow. It had been no surprise to see the various get well soon cards along with flowers and teddy bears littered around the room. What had been surprising was the sight of not only Hakyeon sitting by Ravi’s bedside but also seeing mild-mannered Taekwoon sitting on the opposite side of the bed in deep conversation with the duo while gently caressing the injured alpha’s face. It had been easy to see that they weren’t conducting an interview.

Taekwoon had become an eager ally to Kyungsoo and the club during the transition period at the start of his tenure as manager and was one of the few sports journalists who was offered insider information directly from the club. It wasn’t an odd sight for the other omega to be one of the first journalists to be called on during press conferences. However, his interviews were mainly focused on Kyungsoo and various members of his coaching staff so how the other omega knew Ravi was beyond him.

Kyungsoo had shot a questioning look to his boyfriend, who had merely shrugged at the scene since he was apparently as much in the dark about what was going on as he was. Sicheng, ever the bundle of energy, eagerly rushed out of his father’s arms before he had clambered into his Uncle Ravi’s hospital bed. It had seemed as though Taekwoon and Hakyeon were more confused about the fact that Yifan had shown up with a small child attached to his hip while Ravi merely played the amused spectator.

“You three look like such a perfect little family, I could almost vomit.” Ravi had quipped, his injury not having affected his trademark dry sense of humour. Yifan and Kyungsoo both laughed heartily as they saw the looks of confusion that had painted Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s faces as they were watching the small child eagerly chat his uncle’s ears off. Kyungsoo merely promised to explain everything to the two once he had got home that night.

Even now Kyungsoo couldn’t help the chuckle that had escaped as he thought about how true Ravi’s words had been in regards to him and Yifan. Right after they had left the hospital that day, Yifan had driven them to his and Sicheng’s favourite ice cream parlour that was tucked away in a section of Seoul that was mainly popular with families and couples. The domesticity of just sitting and enjoying a day out with his boyfriend and his son, with he and Yifan in a minimal disguise, of course, was such an unfamiliar and welcome change of pace for him. If someone would’ve told him a month and a half ago that he’d be doing such a thing with the infamous Kris Wu, he’d have probably laughed in their faces and called them insane. Now, however, he could genuinely see a future where being with them was an everyday occurrence although he definitely wouldn’t tell Yifan that.

“You can come in now, Kyungsoo.” His father’s voice brought him back from his musings. The younger quickly made his way into the large office where his father sat imposingly behind his large desk. Do Changmin cut a rather imposing figure to anybody who met him for the first time. Whether it was his sharp jawline or piercing grey eyes or the designer suits that exuded power and confidence, he was the poster boy for what the ideal alpha was supposed to look and it was no wonder that even now people easily fell into line in order to win the alpha’s approval and praise.

It wasn’t like that for Kyungsoo though since he got to see all the different sides of his father from the sporting god to the devoted husband who would do whatever it took to make his husband happy. His father was a man of many different sides and Kyungsoo figure he’d be faced the business aspect today.

“I assume you’re here to find out if I made any progress on the transfers you asked me about since you seemed to have forgotten about your old man ever since you and Kris Wu became a thing,” Changmin stated, completely unphased at his son’s jaw practically coming unhinged at the mention of the other alpha.

“Who? How- Who even told you, dad?” Kyungsoo sputtered out as he braced himself for the inevitable lecture on how irresponsibly he was acting...but it never came. Instead, he was greeted by his father’s relaxed smile.

“Kyungsoo, you can’t honestly tell me you thought your papa would keep something like that a secret from me?” The older alpha asked casually “Besides you honestly didn’t think Taehyung or Joonmyun would keep his mouths shut either?”

  
“I’m going to kill those two at the next family dinner and then I’m going to castrate Chanyeol for being a snitch.” Kyungsoo hissed albeit with no real venom attached to it. He frowned as a more pressing thought crossed his mind “Wait, Dad, I know you’re probably mad at me for being so irresponsible-”

Changmin stopped him dead in his tracks “I’m not mad at you, Kyungsoo. Maybe a little pissed that one of my employees is screwing my son but I’m not mad at you. You’ve always been the smartest of our kids and I know better than to doubt you being able to handle yourself. After all, you’ve proven both myself and hyung wrong and managed to turn the ship around with the club. In fact, you’ve exceeded expectations if I’m being honest...” Kyungsoo heaved a sigh of relief at his father’s words. “It’s why I’ve been on the phone all day trying to negotiate a deal for Zhang Yixing all day and just managed to get them to accept our bid for him.”

  
“They actually accepted it? So that means all that’s left is for Xing to officially agree to our terms?” Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up. He knew Yixing would come through for him when he needed him most.

“Er-yes...but I am curious as to why you’d willingly bring your ex-boyfriend to your new club? I know you guys broke up on good terms and he was one of Dad’s targets for the last two seasons but it just seems a bit...questionable to say the least, son.”

“Xing is probably our best option right now, dad.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes “I just lost one of my best players to injury. Not to mention Baekhyun and Seolhyun are being run into the ground I’m not sure if either Sehun or Jongin is ready to be thrown into the fire by themselves yet.”

“But there’s also no guarantee this gamble will pay off either, son.” Changmin sighed “I believe you know what you’re doing and that Yixing will come through but please keep in mind that this is also a massive business transaction that we’re about to conduct. I’m going to smash our transfer record, possibly twice, this window and I need some sort of reassurance that this will pay off.”

“I promise you it will work out, dad. I dragged this club from a relegation battle to a solid midtable position in less than three months so I think I can handle this.” Kyungsoo frowned at his father’s doubt. He understood where his father was coming from but he also knew that a massive gamble would be what it took to kickstart the next phase of his plans for the team.

“Okay. I trust you, Kyungsoo,” His father finally relented but the underlying hesitancy was still there “But I fully expect you to make sure you keep things strictly professional with Yixing around.”

  
Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow at the statement “What do you mean?”

“I mean you better keep your boy toy in check.” The older alpha dictated “The last thing this club needs is for any rumblings of a love triangle, of all things, to be leaked to the media.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at the sheer ridiculousness of his father’s concerns “Dad, you cannot be serious? Yifan isn’t one of those types of alphas. I’m sure he and Xing will get along perfectly fine.”

“Do you plan on letting him find out from someone else about the history you two have or are you going to man up and tell him yourself?” His father pressed him as he leaned back in his chair.

The omega rolled his eyes “It’s not really any of Fan’s business but yes if it’ll make you feel better then I’ll tell him just so we’ll nip any nonsense in the bud.”

“That’s all I ask of you.” Changmin affirmed, “Now in regards to your other player request…”

  
“For a new centre-back?” Kyungsoo perked up a bit.

His father nodded “Yes that one. I’ve been in contact with the Royal Kyoto chairman and he said that he’d be willing to let Xi Luhan join us if we can match their price tag for him.”

“Well, are we going to match their price tag, Dad?” The omega inquired.

“The board and I are willing to go all in for both of these transfers, but once again we are fully expecting to our faith in you being translated into results on the pitch. Considering the fact that we’re still alive in the Daehanguk Association Cup, the other members of the board believe it wouldn’t be too much to think that we could potentially make a deep run in the tournament with the addition of these players.”

‘Of course, there had to be a catch to this...I should’ve known it wouldn’t have been this easy.’ Kyungsoo thought to himself as he began to feel the feelings of frustration well up once again. It wasn’t like aiming for a deeper run in a domestic cup competition was an impossible task, it was more a nuisance to deal with than anything. Considering the fact that the team was practically running on fumes at the moment and already had a relatively brutal schedule ahead of them over the course of the upcoming festive period, he feared for the potential ramifications of pushing his already thin squad to the limit in a relatively useless competition.

“-Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, do you understand?” His father’s voice snapped him from his inner monologue and attempting to mull over options.

“Hm? I’m sorry I kinda zoned out for a moment there, Dad. What were you saying?”

Changmin scoffed but let the gaffe slide “I was saying that I tried to temper their expectations a bit given the fact that our team is a bit at risk right now and our results in the league matter much more right now.” His normally stern expression softened as he looked Kyungsoo in the eye “Football is one of the most beautiful things a person can take part in but it can also weigh you down when you let the weight of expectations from yourself and the outside world start to affect your outlook on the game and your approach to it.” Changmin wasn’t an alpha who was known for being openly emotional or wearing his heart on his sleeve even in regards to his own children.

“I know I don’t say this nearly enough as I should but you’re really doing a great job, son, but I don’t want this to consume you. I know your plate is already full enough as it is..” The alpha continued while Kyungsoo could only stare at his father in shock at his unusually sentimental words “I can see the passion you have for this sport, Kyungsoo, but you also need to remember not let it permeate into your personal life.”

“W-what are you trying to say, Dad?” Kyungsoo stuttered out.

“I’m saying you deserve a bit of happiness, son. Once you have that everything else will follow. I-” However before the alpha could finish his speech, his business phone began to ring loudly. “That’s the chairman from Kyoto so we can finish our discussions in regards to Luhan’s fee. We’ll finish our conversation at another time okay?” His father flashed him an apologetic smile before he swiped right to answer the call. Kyungsoo left his father’s office as quietly as he had entered, however this time he was continuing to mull over the older alpha’s words.

 

* * *

 

  
_'The club is very pleased to announce the signings of Zhang Yixing and Xi Luhan on four-year contracts lasting until 2021 subject to pending medical clearance. We look forward to the bright future ahead with these two and wish all the best of luck to them in the future! #WelcomeLAY #WelcomeLUHAN #ForwardTogether'_

Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of said notification from the club’s official twitter since it signified at least two of his headaches would be easing off soon enough. It had been about a week since the conversation with his father and he was grateful that his father was true to his word. He had seen when the two players and their assorted entourages had arrived at the training ground that morning but knew that nothing was ever written in stone until a player had put pen to paper. Thankfully they had done just that and now all that was left was the formalities of the medical and introducing them to the team.

It took another hour for them for Luhan and Yixing to actually join them on the training ground. Both had and changed into the club’s training uniform and were following Solji’s lead as she finished up the rest of her tour of the club training complex with the rest of her social media team following closely behind her, no doubt filming both players’ respective first days to be uploaded to the team Youtube page this week.

The squad training session came to a temporary halt as everyone was eager to greet their new teammates with the odd exception of Minseok who looked like he had seen a ghost. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, as per usual, took the lead and wasted no time in introducing the two to everyone, saving Kyungsoo and Yifan for last. Chanyeol himself was already familiar with Yixing from his days of dating Kyungsoo and greeted him as if he was an old friend.

“And these two are the two big guys in charge on and off the pitch.” Baekhyun quipped as he walked the duo over to where Kyungsoo was standing beside his boyfriend.

“Hi I'm Kris-” Yifan was the first one to speak up as he held his hand out for the other alpha to take but was completely ignored as Yixing’s face immediately lit up and before Kyungsoo could react he was being pulled into a hug by the slightly taller alpha, much to the shock of the rest of the squad.

“Soozi Q! Long time no see, buddy!” Kyungsoo couldn’t fight the chuckle that arose upon hearing his old college nickname being called by his ex. That was Yixing for you though. The alpha had always bubbly and welcoming to anyone who crossed his path and was never shy about flashing his trademark dimpled smile just as he was doing now.

“It’s so good to see you too, Xing!” Kyungsoo said once they let go of each other. He playfully tousled the smiling alpha’s sandy blond hair. “I never would’ve taken you for a blonde if I’m being honest but it does suit you.”

  
Yixing’s smile grew bigger “You think so? My boyfriend was actually the one who convinced me to go blonde in the first place.” The alpha chuckled before turning his attention back to Kyungsoo “Look at you though, you’re the big man in charge with the red undercut now and yet it seems like you’ve barely changed since college.” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to laugh at that.

“I see you’re still able to lay the charm on like an absolute pro, Xing. We should seriously catch up over lunch actually.” Kyungsoo stated as he linked arms with his ex “We just finished up our morning session and I was just about to let the team go in to grab something to eat before the afternoon session begins.”

“Sounds like a plan to me! I’m absolutely starving, to be honest.” The alpha replied as he followed Kyungsoo and the rest of the team back to the cafeteria, leaving behind a dumbfounded Yifan who was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

 

* * *

 

  
“-and then Dae kicked the ball so hard he nearly took my head off before it went into the net! Poor Jongin had to play peacemaker before we went home that night!” Raucous laughter erupted from around the table as Yixing finished his story. Most of Kyungsoo's coaching staff had gathered around the table along with a few players as they continued to get to know the affable young man.

“Oh man, Xing, you’re still as funny ever!” Chanyeol chimed in as he caught his breath from laughter. Things were going about as well as Kyungsoo could’ve hoped for with the new arrivals and it seemed as though the duo would be welcomed easily with open arms by everyone...well by mostly everyone…

Yifan had been barely able to hide his pout from his seat beside Kyungsoo. The omega sent his boyfriend a questioning look but the black haired alpha was paying him any attention instead Yifan’s hard gaze was focused in Yixing’s direction.  
“Are you good, babe? You’ve barely said a word since we’ve been here.” Kyungsoo whispered into his ear as he finally gained the taller’s attention.

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine.” Yifan replied rather absently before he leaned closer to the other “Can I speak with you in your office for a second?”

“S-sure?” Kyungsoo gave the alpha a curious look before he turned his attention back to everyone at the table “Hey guys, Kris and I need to step out for a moment to discuss a few things, we’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

  
“Yeah, yeah just make sure you don’t get any cum on the furniture.” Chanyeol waved the two off nonchalantly essentially echoing the sentiments of everyone at the table with the exception of Yixing. It was still a running joke amongst the team that Kyungsoo and Kris were either going to fight or fuck each other due to their opposing personalities and approaches to the game. With the exception of Baekhyun, Ravi, and his coaching staff, none of them knew how often the latter actually happened.

It wasn’t that Kyungsoo or Yifan was explicitly ashamed of their relationship or anything. In fact, it was far from it to be precise since it was easy to see they were falling harder for each other every day. However, Kyungsoo had honestly never been one to flaunt his relationships around as openly as his best friends did. Instead, he merely prefered to keep his privacy intact, especially in the case of dating one of Asia’s most famous footballers. It’s not like Kyungsoo didn’t figure that a few of his players had already begun to suspect something more may have developed between the pair anyways especially if they were to consider how often Yifan was called to Kyungsoo’s office after practice ended.

 _‘Eventually, we’ll tell them._ ’ Kyungsoo had resolved to himself during their silent walk to his office.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what’s the deal, Fan? You’ve been acting weird ever since Luhan and Yixing showed up…” Kyungsoo questioned as he leaned against the front of his desk. Yifan, on the other hand, was casually sprawled across the sofa while he fiddled with one of the many stress balls Kyungsoo had left littered around the room.

 

“I think it’s just me being a territorial idiot but you and that Yixing guy seem pretty close. Are you guys college buddies or something?” The alpha frowned as he continued to play with the stress ball, avoiding looking at his boyfriend in the eye.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he attempted to come up with a halfway decent answer to the question “I mean you could say that…” The redhead trailed off as a slight blush graced his features.

Yifan scoffed at his boyfriend’s newfound sheepishness “Lemme guess you guys went out on a date or something right?”

 

“Erm...maybe more than just one date…” Kyungsoo began to fidget once he felt his boyfriend’s gaze land on him. It wasn’t easy to broach the subject of telling your current boyfriend that your ex-boyfriend of two years would be his new teammate.

 

“What you guys fucked?” Yifan’s eyebrows raised in curiosity at the prospect.

 

“More like we dated during my sophomore and junior year of college…” Kyungsoo shrugged as he tried to play down the significance of the revelation. Meanwhile, Yifan completely halted his movements before he sat up properly as he stared at his boyfriend incredulously.

 

“Y-you guys what?!” The alpha stammered out, still obviously taken aback by the news.

 

“Yifan, don’t worry it was five years ago and we both agreed that we weren’t the ones for each other so you have nothing to worry about.” Kyungsoo waved the other off although it did absolutely nothing to ease Yifan’s shock or confusion.

 

“So let me get this straight...you just signed your ex to the same team as your current boyfriend and you didn’t plan on telling me?” Yifan couldn’t help the slight pang that he felt in his chest at the thought.

 

“Fan, I had planned on telling you eventually but I wanted to wait until the dust settled a bit you know?”

 

Yifan shook his head in disagreement “No, I don’t know, Kyungsoo. I wouldn’t have kept something like that from you.”

 

“I mean you did keep the fact that you had a son hidden from me for over a month, babe.” Kyungsoo retorted.

 

“B-but I planned on telling you about Sicheng the moment I had come home from the international break.” Yifan attempted to reason, still unwilling to admit his boyfriend did have a rather valid point.

 

“Just like I had planned on telling you about Xing once everything settled down around here again.” Kyungsoo pouted a bit before he sauntered over to the sofa and took a seat in his boyfriend’s lap. The omega easily looped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and tangled his hands into the alpha’s black locks.

 

“Besides I don’t even want him anymore…” Kyungsoo nuzzled his face into the junction between Yifan’s neck and collarbone as he inhaled the sweet mahogany and sandalwood scent that was completely unique to the alpha “Why would I when I have such a handsome alpha ready to take care of my every whim.” The omega smirked as he began to nibble on Yifan’s neck since he knew how much it turned the other on before he began to use his free hand to unzip the team track jacket Yifan had on.

 

“K-Kyungsoo…no fair...” The alpha knew he was definitely a goner at this point as he saw the devilish look in his boyfriend’s face before the omega connected their lips “Do we even have enough time for this anyway?” Yifan asked as felt himself beginning to harden in the tight joggers he had on as Kyungsoo began to rut against his crotch while deepening the kiss between them

 

“Lunch isn’t over for another thirty minutes, Fan.” The omega attempted to shush the other “Besides you know we haven’t actually properly fucked in my office before, right?” Kyungsoo reminded him once they had separated momentarily while Yifan focused his attention on trying to Kyungsoo out of his clothes as quickly as possible.

 

“Hmm, I think we ought to change that, baby,” Yifan replied as he helped Kyungsoo out of his track jacket before he began working on the rest of his clothes. However, his hands were quickly swatted away once they reached Kyungsoo’s t-shirt.

 

“Nope.” Kyungsoo husked as he gazed at Yifan with lust blown eyes “I’ve fantasized quite a few times about me riding you while wearing nothing but a t-shirt.”

 

“Gods you’re going to be the death of me, Soo…” Yifan smirked as he felt himself grow even harder at the thought of it happening before he manoeuvred them so that he was over Kyungsoo as he was laid across the sofa. “Have you always had such a naughty streak, baby or is this just for me?” The alpha asked as he slid both hands underneath Kyungsoo’s t-shirt and began to roll the omega’s nipples with each hand.

 

“O-only for you, alpha.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he felt Yifan’s ministrations. They hadn’t even gotten to actually getting rid of their clothes yet and Kyungsoo was already beginning to fall apart at his alpha’s hands. Yifan continued his assault on Kyungsoo’s nipples for a few more moments while keeping the omega preoccupied with heated kisses as their tongues continued to fight for dominance.

 

Finally, the alpha broke the kiss off much to the Kyungsoo’s frustration before he walked over to the other’s desk where he rummaged for something that Kyungsoo couldn't make out. After a minute or two Yifan returned with a triumphant smile on his face as he revealed the item a condom. The alpha placed the packet on the end table that was next to the sofa after which he took off his shirt with ease before swiftly discarding his joggers and boxers in one fell swoop while Kyungsoo looked on with slight bemusement.

 

“When did you have enough time to slide those into my desk?” The omega questioned as he too shimmied out of his joggers with his briefs quickly following behind.

 

“A magician never reveals his secrets, my dear omega,” Yifan smirked before ripping open the condom packet and rolling it on to his achingly hard cock.

 

“God you’re so lucky you’re cute,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but didn’t hesitate in pulling the tall alpha into another kiss on the couch, all the while attempting to get any relief for his neglected member which was already leaking precum by then.

 

“I’d really appreciate it if my magician could give me a dose of his magical dick as possible,” Kyungsoo whispered as he rutted against Yifan.

 

“Your wish is my command.” The alpha let his hand wander down to Kyungsoo’s slick entrance and easily slipped in his index finger which drew a loud moan from his omega boyfriend. Yifan quickly followed this up by adding a second and a third finger until he was stretching Kyungsoo with ease as he continued his intense makeout session with Kyungsoo in order drown out his increasingly wanton moans.

 

Normally they’d have been worried about keeping the noise levels down for fear of the possibility of anybody hearing them but caution had been thrown to the wind for the moment as the two got lost in each other for the umpteenth time.

 

After a few more minutes, Yifan deemed him stretched enough and separated long enough to line himself up with Kyungsoo’s entrance but was stopped as Kyungsoo quickly rearranged their positions so that Yifan was in a sitting position which earned him a questioning look from said alpha before realization set in at what Kyungsoo was planning. Kyungsoo wasted no time in sinking down on the alpha’s waiting cock as he savoured every inch of his alpha’s dick.

 

By now they had fucked enough to know each other’s bodies well enough but Kyungsoo could honestly never see himself getting sick of the initial euphoria he felt every time Yifan would slide into his eager entrance.

 

Kyungsoo rode Yifan at a breakneck pace with the moans flowing much more freely between the two of them as they began to chase their climaxes. Their lips met in a filthy kiss before Kyungsoo felt Yifan wrap his large hands around his aching dick.

 

“F-fuck...just like that baby...ride that dick…fuck...” Yifan managed to pant out once they had separated from their kiss and he began to meet Kyungsoo’s movements. Both of them knew that neither would last much longer at the rate they were going.

 

“Fan...I’m so close…want your knot...” Kyungsoo moaned after a particularly hard thrust brushed against his prostate.

“It’s...it’s okay baby...just let yourself go…Alpha will give you his knot...God...I can’t wait to put my pups inside of you one day, baby...” Yifan purred out as he began to jerk Kyungsoo off much faster to match the pace of their actual fucking. It was a matter of minutes before Kyungsoo reached his climax with a whimper as streaks of white were painting the alpha’s sweat covered abs. Yifan wasn’t too far behind as he too began to feel the telltale signs of his orgasm taking over and could feel his knot begin to expand inside of the condom. It took another minute or two before Yifan stilled inside of him as he coated the inside of the condom with his release, his knot locking him into place as it milked him of every last drop of cum he had.

 

The two of them could barely muster up any words as they both tried to catch their breaths from mindblowing orgasms. The only sound that permeated the room was the sound of their pants as they came down from their highs.

 

“Feeling better now?” Kyungsoo smirked as he draped his arms over Yifan’s shoulders.

 

“Hm, just a little bit.” Yifan attempted to play coy but his sated smile proved there wasn’t any lingering ill will “By the way, I’d keep my jacket zipped up if I was you.” The alpha remarked after his knot had finally deflated enough so he could slip out of Kyungsoo and dispose of the condom in the nearby trash bin.

 

The omega’s eyebrows quirked up at the comment “What do you mean?”

 

Yifan merely pointed at the lower portion of his t-shirt which Kyungsoo looked down at and noticed the now drying white stain on the said shirt.

 

“Ugh guess I’ll have to look for another shirt…”Kyungsoo frowned and began to take off the soiled shirt before he bundled it up and to take home with him later.

 

“Here, take my shirt, babe.” Yifan grabbed his discarded shirt and handed it to the omega but reassured the other upon seeing the questioning look Kyungsoo was giving him “I’ll grab another one on our way back. It’s no big deal, Soo.” The alpha shrugged as he pulled on his underwear and joggers along with his jacket. Kyungsoo shot him one more questioning look before he began to put on his clothes too.

 

“You promise you’re going to behave now?” The shorter omega asked once they were fully clothed and had started to make their way back to the cafeteria.

 

“Hmm only if he does too.” Yifan retorted while keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. Kyungsoo frowned at the remark since it meant that his boyfriend’s newfound animosity towards his ex-boyfriend would probably no be happening anytime soon.

 

“Fan, can you at least give him a chance for me?” Kyungsoo attempted to appeal to the other “You guys don’t have to be best friends or anything but as the captain of the club, you’re the face of the team and you have to set an example for everyone else.” Yifan had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the younger’s lecture before he realized his boyfriend’s words had some truth to it.

 

“Fine...If it’ll make you happy then yes I’ll give him a chance.” The alpha sighed before giving Kyungsoo a kiss on the cheek as they continued walking towards their destination.

 

* * *

 

_[SolfromSeoul has entered the chat]_

 

_SolfromSeoul: Hey uh Kyungsoo I have a quick question…_

 

_DyoDyo12: Yes?_

 

_DyoDyo12: Wait a sec how tf did you get into the group chat?_

 

_SolfromSeoul: Chanyeol_

 

_SolfromSeoul: But that’s beside the point_

 

_Sugawater: Chanyeol the tattle tale_

 

_LoeyBeats: Eat an ass_

_Sugawater: I prefer to have mine eaten instead so no thanks_

 

_SolfromSeoul: Anyways Kyungsoo do you think you and Yifan can keep your sexcapades limited to after hours please_

 

_SolfromSeoul: It’s rather hard attempting to video editing when all you can hear is moaning_

 

_DyoDyo12: oopsy?¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 

_SolfromSeoul: OOPS? OOPS? THAT’S ALL YOU CAN SAY?_

 

_LoeyBeats: THAT’S WHY YOU GUYS TOOK SO LONG?_

 

_LoeyBeats: You two are a bunch of freaks_

 

_TaoTao: Talk about the pot calling the kettle black gege_

 

_LoeyBeats: Listen up brat_

 

_Sugawater: I mean Taozi does have a point…._

 

_XiuminnieTan: Chanyeol you literally came to training one day with a shit ton of hickeys on your neck_

 

_NaHak: Considering the fact that I’ve already walked in on him and Baekhyun twice in the last week I can confirm_

 

_DyoDyo12: I shouldn’t be shocked at this point_

 

_BumkeyKi: Remind me to never let the twins be babysat by any of you guys except for Yoongi_

 

_MrWorldWideHandsome: What about me hyung??? ಥ_ಥ_

 

_BumkeyKi: and maybe you…_

 

_DyoDyo12: You love me and wouldn’t keep me away from my godchildren_

 

 _SolfromSeoul: I would if Heeyeon and I had kids_ _◔_◔_

 

_DyoDyo12: Anyways..._

 

_SolfromSeoul: Rude._

 

_DyoDyo12: I might have a problem on my hands_

 

_Sugawater: Go on…_

 

_DyoDyo12: Yifan hates Yixing_

 

_DyoDyo12: He knows we used to date and I guess he’s worried about him trying to make a move on me again?_

 

_XiuminnieTan: And you need our help because you didn’t plan ahead for this?_

 

_DyoDyo12: Uh yes?_

 

_TaoTao: I mean it was kind of easy to see that today_

 

_Sugawater: Yeah he was stinking up the whole training ground with his scent during the latter half of training_

 

_DyoDyo12: Gods he’s such an alpha…._

 

_LoeyBeats: Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?_

 

_XiuminnieTan: Exactly what you think it means dipshit_

 

_LoeyBeats: You’re so mean hyung T_T_

 

_BumkeyKi: Anyways...maybe you need to have the two in a place where they can iron out their differences?_

 

_DyoDyo12: How am I gonna do that?_

 

_NaHak: Well we do have to do our introduction video for Yixing and Luhan within the next week or two_

 

_SolfromSeoul: And I have to do a captain’s corner video for Yifan before we play Sangju City next Saturday._

 

_SolfromSeoul: I’m sure I can coordinate it where they can do it at the same time and they’ll pretty much be forced to talk to each other_

 

_DyoDyo12: Do you guys think that it’ll work?_

 

_NaHak: It’s a longshot but it could work_

 

_NaHak: Remember we don’t need them to be besties Soo_

 

_NaHak: We just need them to be able to play together so we can see results on the pitch_

 

_DyoDyo12: Okay guys I’ll trust you on this one_

 

_LoeyBeats: and if they're still at each other’s throats still then I’ll whip them both into shape myself (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻_

 

_TaoTao: But you’re not even that scary ge_

 

_LoeyBeats: Huang fucking Zitao I swear to god…_

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as he continued to watch the duo go back and forth with each other while the others attempted to moderate it before he set his cellphone down on to the nightstand and turned over in order to get comfortable in his bed.

 

His bed felt a bit bigger since Yifan wasn’t staying over tonight due to the fact that it was the middle of the week and Sicheng couldn’t miss school. He wouldn’t admit it to the other but ever since he started dating Yifan, he had begun to hate being home alone. His massive penthouse felt quite empty without the two of them and even though he had his dogs the feeling just wasn’t the same. Luckily the duo would be back by the weekend and his home would be lively again just like he’d grown accustomed to on the weekends. For now, though, he was more concerned with getting his star player and future star player to make amends before things got worse.

 

“And that’s a wrap!” The cameraman shouted cheerfully before he gave Yifan a pat on the shoulder “We should have the video cut and edited by tonight!” Yifan merely smiled as he stood up from the stool that had been sat in front of the camera. However, his smile hid the fact that the alpha wasn’t in the best of moods at the moment and it mainly boiled down to the dimpled problem that was in the next room.

 

It had been a week since Yixing and Luhan had joined the team and the duo had already forged a strong relationship with the others on the team. Luhan, it had turned out, was a pretty boisterous and playful person who happened to have quite a sweet spot for Minseok. Yifan liked Luhan well enough considering the fact that he and the centreback had quite a great deal in common.

 

Zhang Yixing, on the other hand, agitated him to no ends and consistently went out of his way to not acknowledge him during training. Meanwhile, the other alpha also enjoyed taking charge during the practice matches and was keen to please the members of the coaching staff especially Kyungsoo. Speaking of said omega, he and Yixing were thick as thieves as if nothing had happened between the two. Well, the old saying did go that absence did make the heart grow fonder and he guessed that it was the same for the two.

 

Yifan knew he had no reason to think that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be anything but true to him but he had no clue what Yixing’s intentions were and it didn’t help that whenever he had brought it up to the other over the last week he had consistently waved him off and told him he was just being paranoid. Even his two closest friends had told him he was being paranoid and Ravi hadn’t even formally met the man yet.

 

Imagine his surprise when he was cornered by both Kyungsoo and Solji earlier in the week as he was leaving the training ground after practice had ended. Both had hopeful looks on their faces when they told him that the next captain’s corner video would be filmed at the same time as Yixing’s introduction video. It didn’t take much to read between the lines and realize that they wanted him and the other alpha to make amends. Yifan couldn’t help thinking that maybe he was overthinking things a bit and decided he’d take them up on the offer and would give the other alpha a chance. Now here he was, shocked to see the aforementioned alpha had already been waiting for him in the hallway.

 

“I’m surprised to see you’re still here.” Yifan scoffed after he stepped into the hallway. Yixing immediately perked up when he heard the other alpha’s voice.

“Well, I was waiting for you! I really wanted to talk to you.” Yixing replied in his usual nauseatingly chipper voice that had pretty much easily won everyone over within minutes. Well almost everyone…

 

“Look. I know that the boss is the one who put you up to this and I get why he’s doing this but you don’t have to do this. We can just pretend to get along so no one will none the wiser.” Yifan rolled his eyes, making no secret how he felt about the matter. However, he wasn’t expecting the reaction his words would receive. Yixing’s typical smile was replaced by a frown and his usual happy facade was replaced with a hardened look that indicated a man who has seen quite a bit beyond his twenty-six years of living.

 

“Listen up, Wu Yifan,” The shorter alpha snapped, not missing the look of surprise that crossed Yifan’s name at the use of his real name being used.

 

“How did yo-!”

 

“Shut up! It’s my turn to speak now.” Yixing hissed, not afraid of raising his voice since he knew that the media rooms were all soundproofed “I know about you and Kyungsoo. I mean anybody with eyes can tell that he’s absolutely in love with you although I can’t see why he would be.” He ignored the heated glare being pointed in his direction now “You don’t deserve him. Not many people do but you certainly don’t.” The alpha’s words were intentionally sharp and piercing.

 

“So what let me guess you’re still in love with Kyungsoo and that’s the reason you joined the team? Aren’t you supposed to be dating Jongin’s brother anyways, Mr Holier Than Thou?” Yifan sneered as he felt his temper starting to flare up at the other’s insults.

 

Yixing scoffed “Of course not still in love with him, you idiot. Me not being in love with him is the reason we broke up in the first place, not that it’s any of your business anyways. I joined the club on my own volition because I believed in the project Mr Do was telling me about. I came to this club because I was believing in something bigger than myself besides I love Jongdae more than anything in the world and I wouldn’t dare do anything to mess up our relationship.” He retorted “However, I also won’t standby just to watch and wait for you to inevitably fuck up and hurt someone as kind-hearted and wonderful as Kyungsoo. He’s already been through enough shit in his life and you’re a problem he doesn’t need” Yifan’s eyebrows quirked up in surprise.

 

“You think that I haven't read the interviews? Seen the photos? For fuck's sake, you've been in the tabloids pretty much every other month with a new model on your arm. You're literally the poster child for everything a footballer shouldn't be. The only thing you’re missing from that is a secret love child and don't even get me started on your reputation on the field…” The other Alpha spat “The temper tantrums from misplaced passes amongst other things. You're not even worthy of the captain's armband and you know it. The only reason why you got it was because Kyungsoo's grandfather needed you to be the face of the team.”

 

“So where do you come into the equation? If I'm such a piece of shit then please tell me what you plan to do about it?” Yifan snarled but didn't move any closer to him, only feeling the anger coursing through him the longer that this conversation went on. It was taking everything in him not to knock some sense into the other alpha for his insolence.

 

“I'm going to be watching your every move and if I even think you're going to hurt Kyungsoo then Chanyeol and Mr Do won't be the only ones you have to worry about.” Yixing made no attempt to hide the threat in his words. The shorter alpha turned and brushed past a still fuming Yifan, leaving the other alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof so the sins of Yifan's past are starting to catch up to him just a bit. But also we finally get Yixing making his grand entrance too! Also the first bit of full blown smut between Krisoo and it happens with kinky office sex lmao. 
> 
> Remember comments and kudos are always appreciated! I love hearing from you guys so please let me know what you think! Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up in regards to everyone's position on Kyungsoo's coaching staff:  
> Kyungsoo - Manager  
> Chanyeol - Assistant manager  
> Key - First-team coach  
> Minseok - Goalkeeping coach  
> Seokjin - Head physio  
> Hakyeon - Director of Football  
> Yoongi - Under 23s manager  
> Tao - FIrst team assistant coach
> 
> Side note: In this universe Far Eastern football (specifically Korean and Japanese football leagues) are pretty much on the same level as English, German, and Spanish football and both have pretty intense global followings. Also pretty much everyone in Kyungsoo's coaching staff is between their mid-late 20s with Tao being the youngest at 23


End file.
